The Black Raven
by misspresh
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow meets the Black Raven, a pirate on a journey that could kill them both. JOC . Rated for violence and sexual content. -Storyline Edited and Chapter 18 finally added-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**AN: This the new revised version of The Black Raven which I originally started way back in 2004, so for those that have read this first time round there is more detail as well as corrections in this version, so it's worth reading from the start again. This version includes the new and improved adult sections, but the more sordid versions can only be found over on adultfanfiction. I am hoping to actually finish this for the first time ever.**

**The Black Raven**

**Prologue**

Aboard the Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew, were fighting for their lives.

Jack swung his cutlass to the side, after slicing the chest of one of the enemy pirates. Sweat was running down his face while moisture clung his shirt to his chest. The attack had been a surprise. He had thought that the crew on the other vessel were mere merchants. Jack's initial thoughts had been on 'commandeering' the ships supplies, but he was wrong.

Jack swiftly pivoted to his left after disposing of one to see another man leering at him, a look of pure evil in his eyes.

"Ye must be Jack Sparrow! Shorter than I expected!" He laughed cruelly.

"That's Captain." Jack merely raised an eyebrow, and took on a fighting stance. The attacker lunged at him, and the two began to duel.

For Jack the next moments came in slow motion. One moment he was stepping back slightly, next he was flat on his back disarmed with his weapon a couple feet away from him. The man now loomed over him, with his cutlass aimed at Jacks throat.

Jack quickly eyed down at his feet, and noticed rope had caught around his ankle, the voice coming from above made him look back.

"Any last words Sparrow!" he spat.

"Well, I don't know about 'im, but I'm sure you'll have a few choice words!" Called out an unknown voice, their tone not what he expected. It was more feminine.

"You!" Came the man's surprised response, whatever the connection was this male had not been expecting them.

Jacks attacker turned just enough for Jack to see a female, with a pistol pointed directly at the mans head. She was soaking wet, dressed completely in black, her dark hair clinging to her scalp. Her features were screwed up, eyes were almost black with hate and anger.

"Aye! You are deeper than you ever though possible, Lad." She glared at him, and then a small smirk appeared. As quick as lightning, she plunged a cutlass using her free hand into the man through the chest, then ripped it out. It took a few moments for Jack to realise that it was in fact the cutlass, she must have grabbed hold of it while they were both distracted by her appearance.

The mans eyes glazed over with shock, blood began to emerge, bubbling from his lips, he toppled over narrowly missing Jack.

Frowning, the woman looked at where Jack was positioned. She offered her hand out towards him, but Jack resisted and pulled himself up without any aid.

She nodded slightly and gave a slight lopsided grin, and Jack raised an eyebrow.

_Who the hell is she?_

The woman, arched her neck slightly and then barked out loudly. "That's enough ye dogs! Get back to the ship, the lot of ye! If any man disobeys me, then I will flog 'im meself!"

At that, the remaining enemy fighters lowered their weapons. They went suddenly quiet, many apparently in shock. Then the murmurs began. "It's the Captain!" "Sweet Jesus!" "But..."

A rather young looking man with a nasty slash to his right arm, looked to where the woman stood. His eyes widened, and he rushed over to her.

"Captain! We thought ye were dead!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I'm obviously not." she paused for a moment. She glanced down quickly to the new corpse by her feet, and gave it a kick to the ribs just to be on the safe side, then back at the young man. "Take 'is body back to the ship."

"Aye, Captain!"

Then she returned her attention to Jack. "Me apologises Sparrow. Me men an I, shall leave your ship."

"Who the bloody 'ell are you, woman?" Jack answered, unable to keep anger he felt away. It was understandable being as it was his ship that had been violated for some unknown reason.

"Wouldn't ye like to know." She replied turning away from him. She quickly looked over her shoulder and winked. Then taking a running jump, she grabbed onto an over hung rope and swung onto the other ship.

Taking this as their cue. The remaining enemy returned to the ship also.

"Until next time!" The woman called out as her ship manoeuvred away from the Pearl.

**Next Up : Our story continues**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**- Chapter One -**

~ Ten Months Later ~

Having docked the Pearl Jack had began his wanderings around Tortuga looking for his favourite wench.

_Ahh, Giselle, hope you're looking for some pleasurable company tonight, Pet._

He had searched through her favourite haunts, but to no avail. Instead a quick session with Scarlet had occurred.

With that feeling now somewhat satisfied at least for the time being, Jack had proceeded to his own favourite haunt 'The Faithful Bride', where he had found Gibbs and few other crew members of the Black Pearl.

Ordering his rum, he made his way over to where Gibbs was and took a seat.

"Jack, where 'as ye been?" questioned Gibbs.

"Doing one of the three favourite things in my life." smirked Jack. He brought up his rum and downed a couple of mouthfuls, motion wetting his appetite as well as solving the problem of having a dry throat.

Jack sat quietly for a few moments, while he scanned the room, to see if there was any faces that he knew. That and checking that nobody there had an agenda with him. If there were then it could cause to be a problem, but it would also mean that there would be some entertainment.

Over the next few minutes, Jack listened as Gibbs began to tell the tale about how Jack had got the Black Pearl back. The truth was slightly stretched a little. Jack liked to have the attention, as other seamen stood around gaping at the story being told.

Sudden laughter close by made Jack glance up. Surely no-one would dare laugh at one of the tales about him. But none of the faces near were laughing.

Jack frowned, and got up out of his seat to get another supply of his precious rum. Then he heard the laughing again.

Looking over in the corner he saw a whore, giggling away to a dark figure. The dark figure leant forward and kissed her. Jack shrugged to himself, and sat down at the bar, figuring that it had been the source of the laughter.

Eight cups of rum later, Jack was beginning to feel quite happy. Happy in the drunken sense. He had spent the last ten minutes singing 'A Pirates Life For Me', along with the other men in his crew. Ever since he had heard it from Elizabeth it was a tune that stuck to mind.

"Jack Sparrow!" A high pitched voice called. Jack turned barely in time to see Giselle throw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his chest. Jack pushed her away, and held her at arms length.

"Giselle, with what do I owe the pleasure?" Jack smirked, the gold on his teeth flashing from the flickering of close by oil lamps.

He wasn't prepared for the slap that followed, even though he had experienced it enough times to know better. Giselle shook her hand slightly, and Jack raised a hand so his reddening cheek.

"I don't think I deserved that one, Luv." Said Jack numbly.

Giselle merely stamped her foot, spun around and left.

Watching her leave, a man bumped straight into Giselle, he grabbed her roughly throwing her to the ground. Jack stood up, ready to threaten the man, for even harming a woman, whore or not.

The black figure that Jack had seen earlier however emerged, their cutlass raised at the man. The man laughed deep in his throat.

"I 'eard ye was back." he spoke roughly.

The figure, even though they stood shorter, flung their free fist out impacting in the mans face, knocking him out, his head harshly hitting the ground. The thud was loud enough to be heard even from where Jack was standing.

Jack shook his head, there was something familiar about the figure, but he couldn't for the life of him remember where or whom. The figure crouched down by Giselle, and pulled her to her feet, rubbing her arm. The figure murmured something to Giselle, who flashed them a grateful smile and left.

The dark figure glanced down briefly at the unconscious man on the floor, perhaps to make sure that he wasn't about to get up and give chase. The figure then shrugged and proceeded to the door and left.

Shaking his own head, Jack downed the last of his rum. Then left to go back to his precious Pearl.

**Up Next : Answers and more questions**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**- Chapter Two -**

Jack swaggered his way through the noisy streets of Tortuga, partially due to his sea legs as well as his rum consumption, barely noticing any of the rubble of people that were about. Such as the whores in the alleys with their clients, the drunkards falling shamelessly on the ground after emptying the contents of their stomachs, and the eerie laughter of old hags. Needless to say it was a normal night in the port.

Hearing a blade being unsheathed in his near proximity, Jack naturally pivoted towards the sound. Over in a nearby alley, he heard a low rumble of laughter.

Feeling rather curious, Jack sauntered over, though he was carefully to stay out of view. There in the alley stood two figures, one close up against the wall, while the other stood in a threatening posture. He realised that one of the figures was the same person that was in the bar earlier, the one that had helped Giselle.

"I'm feeling rather generous tonight." Intoned the figure, the voice triggering off a memory within Jack though he struggled to pin point the where. "Ye give me what I need, and I let you live."

"I'm not gonna give ye anythin'. Not unless it's over me own dead body." Replied the man, virtually spitting into the other persons face.

The dark figure sighed loudly and shrugged, drawing themselves away bringing a larger gap between the two. "Your funeral."

A quick flash of a blade, had the man grabbing for his throat. Even in the darkness Jack was able to see the dark thickness of blood spilling over their fingers. A strangled sound emerged from his lips, and he slid raggedly down the wall.

The dark figure crouched down, and patted the dead persons body. After a few seconds the figure started cursing loudly.

"Shit! Where the fuck is it!" The figure kicked out the new corpse, making it fall fully to the ground. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"

This was when Jack decided to make his entrance.

"I believe you've already accomplished that side of it mate." He stated matter of factly, looking down at the body of the man. His eyes were still open, blood had poured from his mouth. A new necklace of torn flesh at his neck.

The figure turned to look at him, and walked into the light. That was when Jack realised he had in fact met this person before, or lass should he say.

"You were on me Pearl!" Jacks eyebrows disappeared under his bandanna.

"Was I now." The woman frowned slightly, as if trying to remember, before giving her head a shake. "Nah, not that I can recall."

Jack glanced curiously at the woman before him. She was dressed fully in black, he idly thought whether her undergarments were black as well. Her hair was dark, not quite as dark as his own, which was tied back. Her eyes were dark also. She had a dark skin from the Caribbean sun, making it hard to tell old she was. Jack couldn't even guess on an age, she could have been anything from her early to late twenties. What really stood out though was a scar on the left side of her face, starting from just below the corner of her eyebrow and ending near her jawline.

"'ave ye quite finished yet? Or am I gonna 'ave ta kill ye too, just so I can go on me merry way?"

Jack blinked a couple of times snapping back to reality, and looked sharply at the woman. It was no wonder he thought she was a man. She had a rather deep husky voice, hardly anything feminine at all.

"Do ye know who I am, Luv?" He asked.

"Aye. Sparrow innit?"

Jack went to correct her, but decided not to. After all he had just witnessed her slit another mans throat. He didn't particularly want to come close to being another victim, as this woman clearly was the violent type.

"That would me alright, Luv. Captain Jack Sparrow at your service."

"There's only one type of servicing that I enjoy, Sparrow. But this isn't the time or the place, and I'm neither am I in the mood."

Jack swallowed slightly at her bluntness.

"Well, Luv. Since you know me name. What about yeself?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" She smirked slightly, it was as if she was playing a game with him, being as her words were similar to what she had said so many months earlier. She looked at Jack for a moment, as if deciding on her next move. "Aye. Now I remember ye. If I remember correctly, I saved your hide from one of me own."

"You do remember me then."

"Aye." She stated with a nod of her head. "You can always remember the day that ye killed your would be assassin."

**Up Next : Just who is Jack dealing with here?**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**A/N: Annoyingly my usual scene breaks cannot be used on here, so I've had to resort to placing '#' to indicate a break.  
**

**- Chapter Three -**

"An assassin." Jack echoed looking at the woman sceptically.

"Aye. But I really haven't got the time to explain." She said, while she crouched down and grabbed her hat, that was next to the corpse. Not surprisingly enough it was black, which just fitted in with the rest of her dark appearance. "Got to catch up on some things."

She placed the hat on her head, and stood back up. Scowling briefly at the corpse, she started to walk off. Much to Jacks amusement she actually walked more like a man, none of the closely held legs which women tended to do. Instead she had wide strides, even so she didn't do it severely enough for her to look daft.

Jack was about to walk away himself, when she spun around to look back at him, though she took a few steps backwards.

"Oh, and Sparrow. Me name's Raven." She smirked idly at him, then turning back she continued into the distance.

_Raven? What kind of name's Raven?_

Jack raised an eyebrow, he glanced again in wonder at the corpse. Jack studied it for a couple of moment. What exactly had Raven been after?

The man, who Jack had realised had once been Bart Gallagher, a local drunk, didn't just have his throat slit, as he first thought. There appeared to be various small cuts on the left of his face, his left eye was also rather puffed out, as though he had taken a sharp blow there.

Whatever Raven had been after she hadn't found, and Bart had paid the price. Whatever she was looking for she was willing to kill for.

#

A little later on Raven was back aboard her own ship, which had been docked not too far away from the infamous Black Pearl. She was sitting in her cabin, with her booted feet resting up on the table. When she heard a rap upon the door she barely even cast a gaze over. She was too busy just gazing at a grain of wood.

"Enter." The door opened and in walked a young man with dirty light brown hair, and surprisingly deep blue eyes.

"Captain. Did ye get what ye wanted." Asked Malone, he had his duty as Raven's first mate, a position that he hadn't had for long, but he performed the duty well enough.

"Nay. I didn't Lad. The information that Willy gave me was wrong." Raven dropped her feet down from the desk with a thump and pulled herself up. She strode across the room to a drawer that was next to her bed, and pulled out a bottle of rum from the stash that kept there. She liked to have it close to hand.

She pulled the cork out with her teeth before spitting it over her shoulder, and took herself a long swig. She let out a satisfied sigh then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, she then looked back at Malone.

"We'll stay in port for another day. One way or another I will find it."

Malone duly nodded, he knew that when his Captain set her mind on something, she would carry it through until the end. For this he respected her, and it was for this reason why he was glad to have her as his captain.

"I'll make the crew aware." Malone then turned to leave the cabin, though her calling to him made him pause in his tracks.

"Oh, and Malone?"

"Aye Captain?"

"Wake me up at dawn. I'm gonna pay Willy a little visit." Malone nodded with a small knowing smile.

**Up Next : Paths that are destined to cross**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**- Chapter Four -**

Jack didn't wake up that morning with gentle grace. He was rudely awakened when he connected with his cabin floor with a thud. Now that wasn't pleasant at all, and now he was aching.

He scrunched his eyes as he adjusted to the light that was pouring in from his cabin window. Groaning slightly he pulled himself up and tugged lightly on shirt which he grabbed from the floor. He had basically just tumbled into his bed the previous night, and hadn't cared where his belongings ended up, though all he had managed to remove had been his shirt and hat. He rubbed his eyes with both hands, then reached out for his hat, settling it upon his head.

Letting out a yawn his foot connected with an empty bottle of rum which he had tossed haphazardly onto the floor the previous night, sending it rolling onto the other side of the room, it knocking gently against the wall. Still feeling half asleep and rum deprived gathering by his sore head he then headed out on deck.

"Gibbs." He called out, as he saw Gibbs giving orders to a couple crewmen. Gibbs looked over at him, then dismissed the men.

"Aye, Captain." He answered as he made his way over.

"How's the repairs goin'?" Jack inquired.

"Well, Captain, we've got the replacement for the canvas, Jones and Carter will be settin' that up this morning. The hole in the hold has been patched up. That just leaves the work in the brig to be completed."

"Good goin'. After that's been done, pick up the ship supplies. Then we'll leave port."

"Aye, Captain. Where will ye be until then?" Asked Gibbs.

"Well, since I'll be leaving everything in your capable hands, I'll be indulging myself in a spot of pleasure." He stated with a grin.

#

As per her schedule Raven had woken up early that morning by Malone so she could start the hunt for Willy. She been looking for quite a while but had yet to discover the mans whereabouts. She was still not too sure on how to deal with her latest situation, so she hadn't quite decided whether to be nice to him and discuss things politely, or whether just to beat the information out of him. Considering how long she had been looking for him by this point she was leaning more to the latter.

Malone walked silently next to his Captain, and watched her face for any expression. Her face was almost completely blank, aside from a look in her eyes that showed that she was deep in thought.

The silence was starting to become rather awkward, but he didn't want to break the silence. He could never quite guess how Raven would react. Her temper was probably one of her worst aspects, it was always there simmering under the surface, but you just never knew what would set it off, and how bad it would be.

"Malone." Malone almost sighed with relief as Raven finally broke the silence. "Just one more sweep of Willy's haunts, then I think I actually might have to call it a day."

"Captain?"

"I've been looking for the damn thin' for almost a year, and it was so close that I could almost taste it. It's a fools errand, should 'ave listened to me da." Raven glanced up in the air almost with resignation.

"This not like ye, Captain. Ye never given up on anything before. Not even if it meant that ye was goin' to dance the hempen jig (**A/N: to hang**)." Stated Malone, startled by her remark. This just wasn't like her at all.

"Aye. That it was. But I'm not as youn' as I used to be. Ye know, if I 'ad been born into wealth, I would've been married with about three or more children by now. I'm what they call an old maid." Her tone was a getting a little distant, almost as if she regretted her lifestyle.

"I wouldn't be knowing 'bout that Captain."

"Never mind, Malone." Raven shook her head, and headed to the nearest tavern.

#

Jack sat by a table, in the Faithful Bride, with a brunette whore upon his lap. She kept giggling in his ear in a rather high pitch way, and inwardly he was cringing. He had already had his way her, but now she wouldn't leave him alone.

The whore began crooning about his performance, and Jack felt his chest begin to swell. He was never one to dismiss a compliment about his sexual prowess, so that made her company a little more bearable.

"'Ere lass, take this an' go get me a rum." Said Jack, giving the whore, who name he'd already forgotten, some coins.

Once more she began to giggle. "Of course, Captain."

Jack sighed as she walked away. Jacks only prospect that kept him happy was the thought of rum.

"'Ello, Captain Jack." Said a man, who approached him. The man was older, his hair a shade of grey, thinning on the top, while his face was mostly covered by a thick beard which was a darker shade of grey. His dark green eyes had their usual friendliness to them.

"Willy. 'ow's the business goin'." Asked Jack

"Runnin' a bit on the slow side, but the theft is risin'." Jack began to chuckle, there was always something so likeable about Willy.

"That's what 'appens when ye sell anythin' 'ere, mate." Willy smirked at Jack, but his smile started to fade.

"Willy, I was beginnin' to think that you'd fled."

_I recognise that voice._

Jack turned around, and set his eyes on Raven, the woman that he'd recently become reacquainted with as of the night before. She stood there glaring at Willy, at her side was another man that he didn't recognise.

"Raven. I gave ye what ye needed." Willy's voice noticeably changed into a shaky one, he was clearly intimidated by the woman.

"Aye. But did you give me _exactly_ what I needed?" Asked Raven, with one eyebrow raised. "'cause I checked, and nothing was there. There was nothing on 'im."

Raven pulled out a small knife and idly began playing with it between her fingers, rotating the blade slowly, the glint on it proved that it was undoubtedly sharp, therefore deadly. She glanced down at the blade, then back at Willy a cruel smirk appearing over her lips.

"Now, could it be that someone else 'as been asking about it?"

Willy visibly swallowed as Raven began to walk closer towards him, her movements slow and deliberate to intimidate him further. She pointed the tip of her blade at his throat.

"I'd hate for somethin' nasty to 'appen to ye Willy. After all you've never done anythin' to hurt anyone before 'ave ye." Willy shut his eyes, not wanting to look down at the blade, nor at Raven herself.

Jack decided that he should now step in. Willy had never been known to hurt a soul, so it was only right that someone looked out for him. With this in mind he got up from his seat, and shifted towards the rather dangerous woman.

"That's not a very nice thin' to do, Luv." Raven looked briefly at him, she nodded at her companion, and who drew out a cutlass, and aimed it at Jack's chest. Jack eyed him, but the man had his sights purely on Raven.

"Stay out of this, Sparrow. This is nothin' of your concern." She turned her sights back on Willy, and pressed the tip of the knife harder into his throat, drawing blood. "I'll ask once more. Tell me, has anyone else been askin'?"

"Willoughby." Willy croaked out.

**Up Next : The hunt begins**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**- Chapter Five -**

"Willoughby?" Raven frowned while repeating the name she was giving, and eased back the blade slowly from Willy's throat, showing where she had just nicked at the skin. "Don't know that name." Sh cast a glance behind her. "Malone?"

The man cautiously withdrew his cutlass away from Jack, and turned to his Captain, ready for any orders that she had to give him.

"Aye, Captain?"

"'ave you 'eard of this Willoughby before?"

"Not that I know of Captain." Raven, chewed on her lip thoughtfully. Who could this Willoughby be? She turned her attention back to Willy.

"You ever seen that man before?"

"Never." Willy was shaking slightly. "Never seem 'im before."

"What about anyone he was with?" She continued to probe. "Or someone that seemed to be hanging around with him?"

"Frank McNally." Said Willy quickly, nodding his head. "He was with 'im, could never forget a face like Frank's, all those scars..."

"Excellent." Raven's face brightened up, pleased that she had least something to go on. Her gaze cast back towards her first mate once more. "Malone, go down to the docks, and find out if anyone has seen McNally in the last couple of days. Then check that the crew are ready to sail. We find McNally, we find Willoughby."

"Will do, Captain." Malone nodded then headed out of the bar.

Raven watched him leave, then turned back to face Willy. She gave the older male a warm smile then gestured to the table that Jack had been sitting at.

"'Ave a seat Willy, I'll treat ye to a drink."

"What about me?" She glanced at Jack who had spoken, an eyebrow raised quizzically. She had almost forgotten that he had been there, witnessing everything that had occurred.

"Why should I do that, Sparrow?"

"Well, while that little drama was occurin', it appears that a certain little wench ran off without gettin' me rum." Jack spread his hands trying to make a point. Raven in return gave an agreeable nod of her head.

"Fine. I'll get you a rum. But just the one."

Jack sat himself next to Willy and watched Raven as she went off to the bar. He gaze went over to the older male who was still a little shaken, but seemed to be settling down at the premise of having a rum to make up for the threatening behaviour.

"So Willy, 'ow do ye know Raven?" Willy eyed Jack cautiously, wondering why the sea crazy captain wanted to know.

"Since she were a youn' un. Always been at sea that lass, grew up with pirates alike. The sea is in 'er veins." He responded, his gaze going to where Raven had disappeared to. "Unfortunately a bad temper is also running through those veins."

"Is it now." Replied Jack "What about family?"

"Why the questions, Captain Jack?" Asked Willy.

"Just wondering."

Jack then sat in silence. Raven had a definite quality about her, she didn't appear to have a feminine side to her at all, though she had to have something buried deep within her. There had been more visable femininity in Anamaria.

Anamaria had left the Black Pearly about three months ago, after Jack had finally fulfilled his promise to get her a new boat. She had then gone, and nobody had seen her for a while. She could be anywhere at the present moment. The crew missed her deeply, even Gibbs had grown fond of her. He had seemed to given up on his superstition of women upon ships.

His thoughts trailed off as Raven approached the table with the mugs of rum, which brought a smirk up to his lips. They were larger mugs too. Now that was a quick way to his heart

"There ye go gents." She slid herself into a seat on the other side of Willy, passing a mug to each male. "Make it last."

#

Having gone straight ahead with his orders Malone had spoken to several sailors at the docks, as well as batting away a couple of whores. It seemed that as soon as one had seen him, the rest followed. So far he wasn't getting far with the search for McNally, those he had spoken with hadn't heard hide nor hair of the nastily scarred pirate.

He didn't see the band of pirates making their way up to him from behind. He didn't hear the gruff laughter of the group, due to the normal loud bustle of the docks. He barely felt handle of a cutlass as it connected the back of his skull.

"That's 'im taken care of. Now find the ship."

**Up Next : Drunken pirates and disheartening news**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**- Chapter Six -**

It had been a couple of hours since Malone had left Raven to go to the docks. Raven was still in the Faithful Bride with Jack and Willy. What had started with a single drink each had turned into another drink, and then another. Due to this neither of them had realised how long they had actually been drinking for.

Jack had been rambling on for the last twenty minutes about the Black Pearl, a few things had been repeatedly a fair few times, but their overall drunkeness hadn't realised.

"My Pearl is a wonderful ship, the only woman that can ever leave me feeling satisfied."

Raven had been taking a swig from her mug during the remark, and half laughed, nearly making her spit out a mouthful of rum. She covered her mouth with a hand just to be on the safe side. Once she'd managed to swallow the mouthful she looked to Jack in amusement.

"Jesus, Sparrow, let me know when you're gonna say somethin' like that. I don't wanna waste me rum."

"But I wanna make ye understand, 'bout me Pearl." Jack spoke with a slur.

"Yes, Sparrow. Ye love ye ship. So do I."

"You love me Pearl?" Asked Jack drunkenly.

"Wouldn't know 'bout that. But I do love me own ship. Me very own Dark Diamond." Raven's own eyes clouded over at the thought of her ship.

Willy looked at the pirates either side of him and gave a shake of his head. One of his eyes were barely open, so it seemed that he was struggling to stay awake.

"Why the obsession with callin' ye ships name with jewels an' such?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and gave his own head a shake. Landlubbers really didn't understand.

"Obsessions nothin' to do with it, Willy. It's just a symbolisation of the ship and it's Captain."

"Aye, that's right Sparrow." Raven agreed with a nod, she raised her mug and downed the rest of her rum.

Willy stood up and swayed. He blinked a few times, then his eyes slid shut and he fell backwards hitting the floor hard with a thump. Raven laughed heartily, she reached for Willy's mug and checked the contents.

"Silly idiot, didn't even finish 'is rum." She smirked at Jack.

Jack swirled his own mug, and watched Raven thoughtfully. He had been watching her for the most part, watching her movements, listening to her manner of speaking. He'd had met many pirates at his time at seas, but none of them had been like Raven. The way that she had been laughing a moment ago, it was hard to imagine that she had been threatening Willy with his very life just earlier on.

True, she wasn't the most attractive female that he had seen, and he had had his fair share of women. In fact he would go as far to say, that he had a lot of mens share of women. But there was something about her that he found attractive. Mainly her lust for life.

"So, Sparrow, you got anythin' interestin' lined up for the moment?" Inquired Raven.

"At the moment? Nah, not as such. Been busy fixin' up me ship. After that I'll just see what comes me way. You?"

Raven stared at him for a couple of moments, as if pondering her answer. She didn't get to respond though as a young boy, perhaps about the age of thirteen came rushing into the bar somewhat out of breath. He looked around for a couple of moments, then saw Raven. The young lads eyes widened thankfully that he had finally come across her, to which he made his way quickly over, overlooking the fact that she had company of another.

"Captain!"

"What ye doin' 'ere lad?" The boy visibly swallowed, his eyes wide open as he looked at his Captain, though he found himself able to answer. "Robert! Answer me lad!" She snapped.

"T-the ship. The Dark Diamond ... it's gone."

Robert glanced down at his feet, afraid of what Raven's reaction would be. He had seen violent side on several occasions though she had never laid a finger on him. She didn't answer, but her eyes appeared to darken. She placed Willy's unfinished rum back on the table, and rose from her sitting position.

She placed her hands on Roberts shoulders, and manoeuvred him out the tavern. She didn't look at Jack who gave her a quizzical look. She just left him sitting at the table with his rum, and Willy's unconscious form on the floor.

Jack glanced down at Willy and shrugged. He polished off his own rum as well as Willy's before he brought himself to his feet. It was about time that he left anyway, he had not real sense of how much time he had been there, plus he had left Gibbs in charge. God knows, if the work was actually completed.

#

"What do ye mean 'it got taken'?" Exclaimed Raven, her rage had finally emerged. Robert flinched hoping that she didn't turn her rage upon him.

"A group of pirates came on board. I tried to raise the alarm, but none of the crew were payin' any attention. They were too busy drinkin'." He explained to her.

Raven and Robert were standing by the dock in the section where her ship the Dark Diamond had once sat. Sighing heavily, obviously in distressed she leaned slightly against a few water barrels that had been piled up.

"What about Malone? Have you seen 'im?" She questioned, trying to clear her mind so she could find out the details in her ships disappearance.

"No Captain, as far as we knew he was with you."

"Right then. What 'appened when the crew realised?" Raven asked, her voice lowered. There was no point in taking her rage out on Robert though, he was only a mere boy.

"They started fightin', so I hid. Most the crew were killed, those who survived were given a choice. Be killed or join them." Raven sighed, she had known most of her crew for years. A couple she had know since she was a child, like Malone, but now he was missing.

"Did they join them?" She asked, half wanting but not wanting to know.

"Out of the six left, two did. Jim West and Jonathan Elyot. The rest were killed." Raven clenched her teeth.

"Did they find you?"

"Yes. The Captain, gave me this message to give to you. 'The Jewel of Valyos will be mine'." Robert intoned remembering the words, not that he knew what they even meant.

"Shit! Did he give 'is name?" Raven asked sharply.

"Captain Willoughby."

There was a sudden loud snapping of wood as Raven's temper flared up, making her send her fist through one of the barrels spilling water onto the ground. Willoughby again.

#

"Jack, there ye are. What took ye?" Asked Gibbs, as Jack staggered aboard.

"There was a woman, an' a lot of rum." Jack grinned still somewhat feeling drunk, but a little more sober than he had been. His stroll back to the Pearl had been a long one, being as he had found another little strumpet to take his fancy on interrupt his journey back.

"That's our Captain, all right."

"Is everything completed now Gibbs?" Asked Jack, his arms flaying about.

"Aye, Captain. All repairs fully finished. But we 'ad a surprise 'bout half an hour ago."

"Did ye now. An' what would that be?"

"It's best that I show ye." His first mate stated, making an indication for Jack to follow him.

Jack followed Gibbs into the galley where there was a man sitting on one of the tables, even from the entrance to the galley it was clear that the male was as pale as a sheet. A crewman was dabbing a cloth, onto the back of the mans head, one that appeared to be stained with blood.

"Just press this 'ere, to stop the rest of the bleedin'." ordered Carter, to the man, as he indicated with the mans hand. The male just about gave a nod, though grunted slightly in pain, holding the cloth in place.

"What 'appened 'ere then Gibbs?" Asked Jack a lone eyebrow raising up.

"As far as we can tell, someone 'it 'im quite hard. Guessin' that he wandered about for awhile. We found him passed out on the gangway."

Jack made his way towards the man. He could see that the back of the mans shirt was soaked in blood. Jack cringed slightly, no doubt this man had a severe headache. He was taken back with surprise as he saw the mans face.

"It's Malone, isn't it?"

**Up Next : How does one suffer a deep loss?**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**- Chapter Seven -**

Robert sat on a water barrel cross-legged, near the spot where the Dark Diamond had once been. He glanced around in case Raven came back. After she had driven her fist through yet another water barrel, she had screamed various obscenities, obscenities that he had never heard in his life, in the direction of the ocean. She had then muttered something about rum, then had left him on his own.

Robert rested his chin into the palm of his hand, his elbow leaning on one of his crossed legs. He had thought about searching for Raven, but he knew that she was most likely drinking herself into oblivion.

Around him, various sailors and pirates were standing in groups, nearby to the pirates were a couple of whores. Robert, even though he was only a boy of twelve, had known about the existence of whores since about the age of six. It was a typical upbringing for a boy in Tortuga.

Walking towards him he saw three figures. One of them was vaguely familiar, swaying as he walked, and Robert thought he saw glint of something shiny in the man's hair. One was about the average height of a sailor, rather stocky and rounded. The other man he recognised immediately.

"Malone!" Robert called out, and jumped down off the barrel, glad to see the sight of his captain's first mate.

"Robert, lad. Where's the Captain?" Asked Malone, he looked rather pale.

"Not too sure, but I do know that rum is involved." Robert gave a grim smile. Although he wondered what had happened to Malone to give his pale appearance, he was also worried about Raven. He had seen her drunk several times, and knew that when she had cause she would drink herself unconscious.

"Then surprisingly enough, she's at a tavern." Jack quipped glancing down at Robert, taking in the boys appearance. Small, scrawny, with oddly familiar dark eyes accompanying dark hair.

Robert frowned at the man.

"Were you the one in the tavern earlier?"

Jack smiled at the boy, showing his gold teeth.

"Aye. That was me, Lad. Captain Jack Sparrow."

Robert's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. He had heard several tales about Jack Sparrow, but he hadn't realised that he was a real person. He thought he was nothing but a tale considering how far fetched some of the tales were. Commanding sea turtles just didn't seem believable.

"Jack, we best be searching then, aye?" Stated Gibbs.

Jack nodded and waved one arm, indicating the others to move.

#

The mug slammed down onto the bar. Raven lifted her head and motioned for the barman to bring her another rum. The barman had done this so many times, that he now decided just to place a bottle next to her.

Raven nodded and placed a few coins onto the bar. She stared at the bottle for a couple of moments the raised it to her lips.

"You alright Lass." The barman, cocked an eyebrow at her. He had seen this particular female pirate a few times in his bar, but normally she would be having a grand old time, laughing and joking with associates, rather than being in the sullen state that she was now.

"Fine, as long as ye keep the rum comin'" She intoned, her voice flat. "Here's to the Dark Diamond."

Raven then downed the contents of the bottle, and she began to feel the effects of the drink.

#

Jack and the others had searched several taverns, but had yet to find Raven. Gibbs had questioned him on why they were helping Malone, but Jack didn't really know why himself. Yes, he had a slight attraction to Raven, but he was also curious on what Raven was searching for. Whatever it was it was something that she was willing to kill for.

Jack had quizzed Malone earlier, on what had happened to him. But Malone remembered nothing. Only that he was by the docks searching for McNally, the next thing he knew he was coming too on the ground. Jack had guessed that Malone had questioned the wrong person, and had alerted McNally.

Jack knew little about Frank McNally. Only that he was once aboard a ship called the Devil's Due which was destroyed in a storm. McNally was one of few survivors, but he hadn't escaped unhurt. He was caught in the face by a wooden beam, which had ripped the flesh. Now permanently scarred for life, he had stayed at Tortuga still his strength had returned. That had apparently been the end of the pirates story, that was until now.

"Tell me again, what happened." Malone asked Robert.

"A Captain named Willoughby killed the crew, and stole the ship."

"Leave the Lad alone, Malone. Besides it's not like he can tell ye somethin' new." Robert smiled gratefully at Jack.

"Jack, we're coming close to the 'Song and Siren', maybe we'll have a bit more luck here." Stated Gibbs.

#

Several bottles of rum later, Raven was staggering in the tavern. The barman had tried several times to kick her out but to no avail. At first the sullen pirate had been fine, somewhat drunk, but she had been keeping to herself. That however had changed upon the arrival of another, that had decided to challenge her, ever since then the two had been yelling abuse at each other.

Raven had stood her ground the best that she could considering her condition. She was so drunk that she was just about aware of what the yelling was even about. All she knew is that her feelings on losing her ship had been transferred into a violent rage against this male pirate. Soon to be a dead pirate if she actually managed to get her hands onto him.

"All ye women are the same. All vicious bitches. Ye should never be at sea. Ye should remain at home and be the whore that ye are!" yelled the pirate.

"I am not a whore!" Raven yelled back.

"What are ye gonna do about it? Give us a kiss!" Replied the man.

"'Ere's me kiss!" Raven shot her fist out and it connected with the man's face. Not as hard as she normally did due to her rum consumption.

This was when Malone, Jack and the rest entered the Tavern,

"Captain!" Malone called out.

Surprised Raven spun round and stared, confused at Malone standing before her. Wondering where the hell he had just appeared from.

The pirate she had just hit, wasn't impressed that this female had attempted to hurt him and grabbed the nearest object. An empty bottle which she had practically suck every drop of rum out of earlier. With swipe he whacked her on the back of the head with the bottle. It shattered upon impact, and left Raven dazed and stunned.

"Bastard..." She muttered, before she crumpled to the ground. The blow having the desired effect.

**Up Next : Morning after**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**- Chapter Eight -**

A groan emerged from Raven as she slowly opened one eye, just about able to focus on her surroundings. She sat up slowly and covered her eyes. Raven felt a dull pain on the back of her head, and she hissed slightly as a hand travelled back to find the source of the pain and felt a bump.

The memories of the night before flooded in her mind. The theft of her ship, the drunken argument with another pirate, and the reappearance of Malone.

Now she was just trying to figure out where she actually was. She was in a room, within a bed which wasn't hers, with a sheet draped over her legs. She was fully dressed, the only items missing were her hat and effects.

Then it occurred to her, that the room she was in was situated on a ship. The rocking of the room was subtle, but from her experience at sea she knew that the ship was docked. The question now at hand was who's ship was she on. She knew fully that it wasn't her own, being as she had no idea on the whereabouts of the ship

Thinking back to last night, though it was rather fuzzy, she could have sworn that Jack was with Malone. Was that the explanation? Was she aboard Jack's ship? The Black Pearl?

Glancing around the room she spotted her hat on the floor, nearby was two wrinkled sheets. Raven moved from the bed quickly, and grabbed her hat.

Raven felt her stomach lurch, and she inwardly cringed. She needed another drink. She spotted a a couple bottles on top of a cabinet, she put her hand together in a silent gratefulness. Grabbing one of the bottles she took a swig, she smirked to herself as she realised it was rum. Hopefully the owner wouldn't mind her swiping one for herself.

Finishing the bottle, she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, and placed the empty bottle on the cabinet. Spotting her effects upon a chair in the corner of the room, she made her way over and fitted them on herself.

Hearing the door to the room swing open, she drew her cutlass. She sighed heavily and put the cutlass away as Malone emerged.

"Ye awake, Captain."

"As it would seem."

"How's ye head? You took a sharp blow last night." Malone asked quizzically. He didn't want to tell Raven about his own experience, but he knew he would eventually have to.

"I remembered when I found me bump. I take it we're on the Black Pearl?" Asked Raven.

"That's correct. Captain Sparrow helped bring ye back here. I think he wants to bed ye." Malone smiled slightly. But he appeared rather pale to Raven.

"What man wouldn't want me. No man can resist me charms." Raven stated with a chuckle, even though it didn't do her head much good. "Not even you." Whereas she hadn't been serious she now smiled warmly at him. Malone didn't reply, he didn't want to think back in the past.

#

Inside his cabin Jack leaned back in his chair, feet upon table with his ankles crossed and bottle of rum in hand. He smiled at Robert, who had been telling him about his life aboard the Dark Diamond. Gibbs was also present, but he was strictly observing quietly.

Robert, he discovered, was twelve years old. Raven had come across him when he was eight after his mother died. His mother had been a whore, and he had never known his father. No doubt his mother hadn't known who he was as was the case with most whores that found themselves with child. Raven had then raised him as her own son, and taught him how to serve at sea.

Despite the little time that Jack had known Robert, Jack found he was becoming fond of the young boy. Jack had noticed that Robert was making sure that he wasn't giving any information regarding his Captain. It was obvious that Robert trusted Raven with his very life, and he was very loyal to her. It also seemed that her crew also had this trait which had served their death warrant.

"Couldn't ask for a better life." Stated Robert.

"Is that right?" Jack raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Well, I haven't done anythin' else with my life. I just hope that when I'm old enough the Captain will let me go my own way." The scrawny boy spoke with the smallest of smiles.

"If she really is the Captain, that you think she is. I'm sure she would."

Jack took another mouthful of rum. There was a sharp rap on the cabin door which raised his gaze.

"Enter."

Jack glanced at the direction of the door and watched as Raven and Malone walked in. He motioned to a couple of chairs at the table.

"I'm guessin' you're wonderin' why I allowed you to stay on me ship. So I'll get straight to the point. I know that you've been searchin' for somethin' or other. I know that Willy gave you information. I also know that some pirate called Willoughby is also searchin'."

"I thought ye were getting' straight to the point, Sparrow." interjected Raven, her eyebrows raised.

"I was just getting' there." replied Jack clearly irritated from the twitch of his right eye. "As I was saying, it's obvious that the object of your search is of great value. But now that you haven't got a ship or crew, ye not gonna be findin' it any time soon."

"I'm not gonna be findin' it any time soon, as the only person with the co-ordinates commandeered me ship." Raven's eyes visibly darkened. "I don't care what ye think you're after, Sparrow. But you're not gonna get it. The Jewel of Valyos is gone forever, and that bastard Willoughby is gonna get it, and keep it to himself."

"The Jewel of Valyos?" Jack brows furrowed together, "Now why does that sound so familiar?"

"The legend, Jack." Replied Gibbs. "It's been goin' round these parts for decades now. The Jewel of Valyos is supposed to be so rare, that it's worth not thousands, but millions. The only thin' is it's just a legend. Got more chance of finding the Holy Grail."

"It's not." Raven looked pointedly at Gibbs. "What if I told ye there was a way to find it. I always thought it was just a legend, but according to me da, me grandfather came close to findin' it's location."

"Captain..." Malone murmured in a warning, trying to get Raven's attention. She either didn't hear him, or she ignored him since she continued.

"Me grandfather died in the process, but he gathered the information together. There are two items to find before the Jewel can be found. The Mark and the Vase of Valyos. Now Willy served me grandfather as cabin boy, and he knew that the co-ordinates to find the Mark of Valyos were known to Bart Gallagher. Bloody Willoughby beat me to it."

"Thank you me dear. I think that clears things up." Stated Jack. "But I think you've underestimated Willy. He's not known for givin' up full information unless given the right incentive."

"Willy?" Raven frowned. "In that case, I think I better have a word with him, and if he doesn't tell me everythin' I might have to encourage him."

Raven pushed herself up from the table and made her way to the door. She turned and faced Jack, her gaze a somewhat troubled one.

"Sparrow, if ye don't mind, I'd like to make a request. That Robert stays on ye ship."

Jack got to his own feet, and eyed Raven for a couple of moments. Gibbs raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Of course, but I'm gonna accompany ye. Ye have me intrigued, Lass. If ye get the information that ye need, I'm willing' to let ye use me Pearl."

Raven thoughtfully glanced at Malone who had also risen to his feet. He nodded in agreement, Jack seemed to be somewhat trustworthy, and with an offer like that who was she to deny it.

"Ye have an accord Sparrow." She reached her hand out and met Jack's. She allowed herself a small smile.

**Up Next : Steps in the right direction**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**- Chapter Nine -**

Raven and Malone had already headed out of Jack's cabin not that they were going to go far since Jack had stated that he would be joining them. Jack had decided to put some good use of Robert's presence had asked the lad to help out Branigan the ships cook. Jack was about to leave the cabin himself to join the others when Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder, making him stop in his steps. He frowned at his first mate.

"What ye playing at Jack?" the gruff male questioned his captain.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've gone after legendary treasure before. Ye know how it ended." Stated Gibbs, thinking of the situation with Barbossa.

"It's different this time." Jack replied, his shoulders coming up into a shrug.

"Because it's involvin' a woman. Am I right?" Gibbs smirked at him. Jack was something if not a little predictable.

Jack didn't respond. He wasn't about to give Gibbs the satisfaction of being right. Jack just walked out of his cabin leaving Gibbs by himself, and went to catch up with Raven.

#

"So what did 'appen to ye then?" Queried Raven. She and Malone were waiting on the dock for Jack. Raven wasn't the most patient of people, so she used the opportunity to put her mind off the wait by finding out what had happened the previous night.

"I got jumped at the docks when I was searching for McNally. Didn't even see it comin'." Malone stared at the floor shamefully avoiding her more than likely unpleased look.

"Well considering Willoughby commandeered me ship, must have been him." Replied Raven, as she rubbed two fingers against her temple. She still had a sore head, but she knew it was more related to the amount of rum she had drunk the night before.

"Either him or McNally." Jack added as he joined them catching the end of their conversation. "Apparently this one 'ere, wandered his way onto me gangway."

Jack gestured towards Malone, who was still avoiding eye contact with Raven. Jack rolled his eyes, and motioned at Raven to make way.

Raven nodded, then with a determined look upon her face she lead Jack and Malone to the Faithful Bride. Where Willy had last been seen passed out on the floor.

#

"'ere ye go Robert, Lad. Ye can do this." Branigan passed a sack of potatoes over to Robert.

Branigan, Robert noted, was somewhere in his thirty's. He was dark in skin tone and his hair was a dirty blonde colour, he was obviously someone that had spent many years at sea.

Robert grabbed a knife and began scraping a potato without question. The knife wasn't particularly sharp but it did the job that it was required to do. Branigan watched the boy for a couple of moments, then continued clearing the mess which was the galley.

"So, boy, what brings ye aboard?" He queried.

Robert glanced up at him, and continued his chore.

"My Captain, brought me aboard." Branigan nodded slightly, then questioned the young boy again.

"Whose ye Captain?"

"Captain Raven." Branigan looked sharply at the boy briefly, before the look melted away. Robert noticed, but didn't bring any attention towards it.

"That wouldn't be the Black Raven, now would it boy?" It was Robert's turn to be surprised.

"Aye. I have heard her been called that before. Do you know her?"

"Could say that, Lad. But ye be too young for me to say why."

Robert frowned, then went back to his chores, wondering if Branigan had meant what he thought. By the surly grin on the older male, it was more than likely the case.

#

"Ye better tell me all."

Raven was angry, that was clear with the way that she slammed Willy hard against the wall. Jack and Malone stood and had watched the scene play out. So far Willy hadn't said anything, despite Raven's verbal threats against him. Jack had watched Raven go from quiet annoyance to the full blown rage that she had now.

"Willy, Willy, Willy. Ye know that when I'm not happy, I get violently angry."

To prove her point Raven withdrew her dagger. She trailed the sharp point along his jawline, before quickly slashing him, just slicing his jaw and drawing blood. Willy let out a whimper of pain.

"Take it easy, Luv." Jack advised in a warning tone.

Raven shot a quick glance at Jack, her eyes narrowed. Jack met her eyes for a second, but looked away, her eyes were full of hate. He couldn't tell if the hate was directed at him in particular or not.

Raven gave her attention back to Willy. She pointed the tip of the blade close to one of his eyes.

"Have I proved myself, or shall I give another demonstration?" She asked menacingly, shifting the blade down and pressing it's tip close to his ribs. She dug it in enough to draw blood once more, increasing the pressure and silently warning that she would use it fully on him.

Willy's self control broke down.

"I'll tell you. Please don't. I'll tell you." Tears began to form in his eyes.

Raven withdrew the dagger from his eye, but trailed it down his cheek. Jack noticed that it was about the same place as Raven's own scar.

"Okay Willy, please do tell."

"Bart wasn't the only one with the co-ordinates. His brother also knows." He stated, his voice understandably shaking.

Raven's expression changed, into a small look of surprise. She nodded and urged him to continue.

"He's currently residing in Port Royal. Goes by the name of Brown now." Jack frowned at the name. It sounded familiar. But then again Brown was a common name. "He used to run a blacksmith."

Raven fully let go of Willy, and he sighed a breath of relief. A tear shed from one eye and ran down his cheek.

"Thank you, Willy. But I'm afraid I'm not quite finished with ye." Willy looked horrified at the revelation. "It's not your immediate death. You're coming with us, I'm not letting ye give anyone else the opportunity."

Willy duly nodded, at least that way he got to keep his life.

"Malone, would ye please escort Willy 'ere to Jack's ship?" Raven stepped back from Willy, and gestured at him.

"Aye Captain."

Malone proceeded with his Captain's orders, he grabbed Willy by the elbow. Willy didn't resist and went with him.

A few moments passed in silence before Jack eventually spoke his mind. "Raven, I don't mind ye being on me ship. But I don't want ye taking over me charge."

Raven turned and faced him. She cocked her head to the side and studied his expression.

"Why's that Sparrow? Ye think I'm not competent enough cause I 'appen to be a woman? I'm probably more of a man than you,"

Jack rolled his eyes, he wasn't about to rise to this. She seemed to be still pretty wired from dealing with Willy, but he wasn't about to let her get it out of her system onto him.

"Nay, Lass. But I know you want to go to Port Royal. I can't really afford that, since the last time I was there they tried to hang me."

"So the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't want to dirty his hands." She stated with a smug look.

Jack quickly reached his hand out and grabbed at her throat. He wasn't a violent man unless he needed to be. But from what he'd noticed about Raven, violence was pretty much a part of her life. This way was most likely way to get her to listen.

"Ye, listen 'ere Lass. I'll take ye to Port Royal, but I'm not going ashore. Which is a shame considering I know where this Brown's place is."

Raven was about retort back at Jack, but Jack strengthened his grip. Raven winced, but didn't make a sound. He felt her swallow, and he eased his grip slightly.

"Gibb's can go with you, but Malone and the boy stay on me ship." He stared directly into her eyes, giving her the authoritative edge that she hadn't had for a long time. "Now do we have an accord?"

Raven closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, and looked back at Jack. Her expression now softened, meaning that she was back in control of her temper.

"Aye."

"That's good then." Jack released Raven carefully. Then drew his hand down for her to take and she shook it, sealing the agreement.

He watched her, feeling slightly guilty, as Raven raised a hand to her throat and rubbed it. He knew he had grabbed her harshly, but hadn't realised just how much. There was now a bright red mark, and if Jack wasn't mistaken he could see another scar.

"Let's get back to the ship." He stated. He smiled lightly at Raven. "If ye lucky I'll let ye share some of me rum."

Raven allowed herself a small smile, before nodding at Jack. The premise of rum was a quick way to get back into her affections.

"I'll drink ye under the table, Sparrow."

**Up Next : Two captains come to an understanding**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**- Chapter Ten -**

Jack and Raven had just got back to the Black Pearl. Jack had gone into his cabin, and had left Raven to tell Gibbs about the plan. He wasn't too sure whether he trusted her. But that wasn't going to stop him from going after the Jewel of Valyos. That meant that he had to tolerate anything that Raven threw at him.

Jack grabbed a bottle of rum and sat at his table. He pulled his feet up, and tilted back his chair slightly. A memory of his hand encircling Raven's neck came into his mind. Thinking back to it she didn't look scared at all. It was as if she had just accepted it, or maybe even expected it.

Pulling out the cork of his bottle, he took a long swig and closed his eyes.

#

"I don't like the idea myself. But that's what Sparrow wants." Raven told Gibbs, having explained that they were going to be doing a trip together in Port Royal.

Gibbs shook his head and made a small grunting sound, then looked at Raven again.

"Fine. But listen up here Lassie, I don't trust ye. I've heard a few tales about ye." Raven rolled her eyes.

"So my legendary tales precede me then. Ye know, most of 'em are made up. Same as Sparrow's are." Gibbs glared at Raven.

"So they may. But on this ship, ye should be referring to him as Captain. Since this is his ship an' all."

"No-one tells me what to do. Unless of course if there is a good bargaining measure." Gibbs huffed at this, then went about his way, leaving Raven looking very smug with herself.

Malone, who had been listening to the conversation at a distance, came up beside her. He didn't look at her, instead he looked out towards the deck of the ship.

"So ye found another man who doesn't like your charms."

"Shut up, Malone." Raven was clearly annoyed, she gave him a harsh look. "Perhaps when you were hit the other day, they knocked out your loyalty and respect for me."

"Sorry Captain, it's just, I don't know if I trust what's happening here. How do ye know if Captain Sparrow isn't going to double cross ye." Malone asked, his voice low.

"Just cause it 'appened once before, don't think for one minute that I'm gonna let me guard down." She replied pointedly. "Now where's Robert?"

"He's with the ships cook, in the galley."

Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ye expected a cook to be anywhere else? Just as long as he's being useful." Raven remarked, while reaching up and adjusting her hat. "Right, I'm gonna speak with Sparrow."

"What about me?"

"Ye can keep an eye on 'im." Raven gestured at Willy, who was standing nearby looking out at the ocean.

#

Jack had his hat covering his eyes, he was currently fighting to keep awake. His balance wasn't perfect on the chair, and his grip on his rum was gradually getting looser.

There was a sudden loud banging on the door. Jack was taken with surprise and his snapped fully awake. His balance on his chair however was completely lost and it tipped backwards, crashing to the ground, him going along with it.

The door burst open as Raven rushed in. She stood there for a couple of seconds as she took in the scene before her.

There was Jack still in his chair as it lay on the ground, his legs in the air, his bottle of rum clenched tightly in his hand raised above him. She promptly burst into laughter.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot." Jack drawled as he pulled himself up. "Now what's the pleasure of you visiting me?"

Raven stopped laughing, a smile still playing on her lips.

"I just wanted to speak with you for a moment. But if you're busy, I can come back later." Her voice wasn't that still, she was trying not to laugh again.

"No, that's fine." Jack picked up the chair, then placed in back in it's rightful place. He gestured to a spot near the table. "Take a seat."

Raven nodded and sat down herself down, keeping her sights upon Jack. He made his way to his cabinet, and grabbed a few bottles of rum. He placed them on the table and gestured at Raven.

"'elp ye self."

Raven smirked at him and grabbed a bottle. She pulled the cork out with her teeth and spat it behind her. It didn't bother her that this was his cabin that she was messing up, nor did he seem to care. She took a mouthful and washed it about her mouth before swallowing it.

"Not bad, Sparrow."

"I only have the best." Jack smirked at her. She looked back at him. Once more he was plagued by the image of his hand around her neck. He shook his head.

"Raven." He looked at her seriously for a moment. "Look, I just want to apologise, about earlier. Didn't mean to hurt you."

Raven raised a hand, and waved it dismissively.

"No worries. I've 'ad a lot worse in my time."

Jack raised an eyebrow quizzically. He pondered about asking, but decided not to. If Raven wanted to say, she most probably would. However he didn't see her as the sharing type.

"Just thought I'd let ye know, that I've told Gibbs. He's not exactly what I expected. He's made his feelings about me quite clear."

"What do ye mean?"

"He doesn't trust me. Not that I blame 'im. Not many do. Except for me crew." Her eyes saddened for a moment. "Well me crew did."

"I'm sure ye could do it again." Jack idly responded.

"What about you?"

"Do I trust you?" Jack studied his bottle for a few moments. "Not too sure, yet. We'll see how it goes, aye?"

Raven nodded. She rubbed her brow, then took another swig.

"Didn't I 'ear a challenge from ye earlier, Luv? Where you offered to drink me under the table? I'd sure like to see that."

Raven's eyes appeared to brighten. She looked at her bottle then back at Jack.

"From ye drunkened state you won't be able to see my winnin' streak." She challenged with a grin.

"Shall we find out then, Lass?"

**Up Next : May the best captain win**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**- Chapter Eleven -**

"So how do you wanna do this?" Asked Raven. "Do ye wanna do this with straight drinking, or shall we go for the more relaxed approach?"

Jack stroked his beard, contemplating his response. Sure, straight drinking would get you drunk, but you were more likely to deal with the consequences in the morning, that was if you were given the chance to sober up.

"I think the relaxed approach is the best option."

"Agreed. 'ere's the game rules. The first bottle must be finished in one go. After that, we will have to match bottle for bottle. Example, if I finish me bottle first, I can't 'ave another bottle till ye finish yours."

Jack raised an eyebrow, then nodded.

"Shall we begin, then?"

#

"Willy, ye can't stay 'ere forever."

"Why not. Just cause Raven pushes me about, doesn't mean ye can too." Willy retorted back at Malone.

Malone sighed then shook his head. He had been trying to coax Willy away from the side of the ship for the better part of twenty minutes.

"C'mon Willy. Grubs up. Besides I know that Robert has been 'elping the ships cook."

Willy began to smile warmly to himself then turned back at Malone.

"Little Robert's 'ere? Haven't seen the lad since he was taken in by Raven."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing ye again." Added Malone. He knew that before Raven had taken in Robert, Willy had watched out for him after his mother died.

"Alright then. I'll come with ye. Though not as a favour to ye, understand?"

Malone nodded, and proceeded to show Willy the way to the galley where the rest of the crew had gone. Malone briefly wondered about Raven, about what she and Jack were talking about. If they were even talking at all.

#

Jack and Raven had already gone through two bottles of rum, and neither were really feeling the effects yet. Jack had been telling Raven about his venture in getting the Black Pearl back.

"So, did ye enjoy being marooned?" Asked Raven, she smirked at Jack awaiting his response.

"Put it this way. Would ye like to be marooned on an island, that was used by rum-runners?" Jack smiled at her, his gold teeth showing.

"Rum-runners? Ye lucky son of a bitch!" Raven chuckled.

Jack passed another bottle to Raven, and she gratefully accepted it.

"The only trouble was, I lost me ship twice to Barbossa. But at least I got me pearl back."

"Ye must be glad he's gone. Nothing but trouble, or so I heard."

Jack frowned for a moment, then looked at her curiously.

"You do hear a lot, don't you?" He stated.

Raven shrugged her shoulders, and tilted her head to one side. Raven removed her hat, and shook her head. Jack noticed for the first time that she had dreads in her hair. She obviously didn't care too much about it's appearance. That was where a lot of women failed at sea, caring about their appearance.

Jack studied her for a couple of moments. In the light he saw that Raven had dirt on her cheek. There was also dirt on her hands. He glanced down briefly at his own grubby hands, before his gaze flickered back to her.

"Aye, I guess I do. Best to keep up to date on who is lurking about."

"Which I take it, is why Willoughby caught ye out." Jack took another swig.

Raven's eyes darkened. Jack noticed that this always appeared to happen when she was annoyed, or angry. It was mostly hard to tell what she was feeling. She kept her emotions to herself, quite like him. But from experience he had discovered that you couldn't hide it from your eyes. Hurt and anger were ones that he found appearing in her a lot.

"I don't exactly want to talk about that son of a bitch." She stated calmly. "Let's commence with the drinking."

"But of course. Wouldn't want you to miss me winning" He smirked.

Raven answered him by downing the bottle, while Jack looked on in amazement. Raven took in a gasp of air and slammed the bottle on the table. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, then belched very loudly.

Jack waved his hand in front of his face. He knew that Raven acted quite masculine, but he hadn't expected that.

"God almighty. There is no feminine quality about ye, is there?"

"Never 'ad any complaints about it before. But there still is a part of me that is entirely female." She smirked at him.

"Aye, and what that be?"

"Use your imagination, Sparrow."

"Me imagination? Aye, but my imagination can whip up quite a few images, regarding any female. Including you." Jack began to laugh heartily.

There was a short rap at the door, which cut Jack's laughter short.

"Enter." Jack tried to sound serious, but his voice cracked slightly.

"Captain Sparrow. Mister Gibbs asked me to bring some food." Answered Robert, as he entered with a tray.

"Thank ye, Lad. Just place it on the table."

Robert placed the tray on the table. He looked at Raven and nodded.

"Captain." He addressed her.

"Robert, Lad. Have ye seen Malone?" She asked the youngster, the look in her eyes becoming fairly warm.

"No Captain. Not since this morning. Is there any reason?" Asked Robert, his eyes on her.

"He's watching a guest on board. One that ye might want to visit." Raven ignored the glance that Jack had headed her way.

"May I ask who it is Captain?"

"Aye. It's Willy." Raven watched as Robert's eyes lit up in excitement. "If ye can find Malone, tell him I'm allowing ye to speak with him."

"Aye, Captain. Thank ye Captain."

Robert bowed a couple of times in an excitable way, which brought a smile to Ravens lips. Then he spun around and dashed out the room. Raven let a laugh escape her.

"What was that about?" Jack questioned her.

"Willy looked after him before I took him on. He's like a father figure to him."

"Is he now." Jack thought about for a few seconds, then caught Raven staring at him. "What?"

"You need to catch up, Sparrow."

She looked pointedly at his bottle. Jack smirked at her then downed the contents. Raven chuckled slightly under her breath.

#

Robert narrowly missed Gibbs as he ran past him trying to search for Malone.

"Watch it Lad!" Gibbs shouted.

"Sorry!" Robert called back. He looked about then caught sight of Malone. He dashed over, Malone saw him approaching and put his arms out, to keep Robert from slamming into him.

"Woah. Slow down, Robert."

Robert stopped just a few inches away from Malone.

"Where's Willy. The Captain told me he was on board." Robert spoke quickly in excitement.

"Aye. He is."

Malone nodded behind him Robert followed his gaze, to where Willy was standing. Robert's face broke into a huge smile. He rushed to where Willy was standing, and threw himself into Willy's open arms.

"Good to see you too boy."

#

Jack and Raven had gotten through another three bottles of rum, all of them had been downed in quick succession.

Raven's speech had slowed down into a slur. Her voice sounded even more huskier than normal. Her eyes were now unfocussed, and she appeared to be swaying slightly in her seat. Jack was more or less in the same condition.

Raven chuckled as Jack got out of his seat, and staggered his way towards her, even through her blurred vision it looked like he was about to fall over at any minute.

"So, Luv. What do ye do when ye need some company on ship?" He questioned her within a slur.

"Depends on the company."

Raven involuntary shivered as Jack placed a dirt covered finger on her face. He started to slowly trace the scar that was situated on her cheek. Raven jerked away from him sharply, and swiped at his hand.

"Don't try it. I don't like men trying to seduce me."

"Seduce ye? Who said I was trying to seduce ye?" Jack looked genuinely confused at her.

"So if ye not trying to get me into ye bed, then what were ye doing?"

"I was ..."

Raven looked on as Jack's eyes rolled back. His legs gave way and he hit the floor. He was only lying there for a few seconds before he began to snore slightly.

Raven chuckled lightly and shook her head. She pulled herself up from the table more quickly than she should have. She groaned as the room around appeared to alter shape, it began to spin around her, starting off slowly but quickly gaining speed. As darkness began to envelop her, she had once last thought.

_Told ye I'd drink ye under the table._

**Up Next : Meetings from the past**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**- Chapter Twelve -**

Raven woke with a groan. She felt more than disorientated in her current surroundings. Her vision was blurred to the point where she could barely focus, but she still tried to figure out where she was.

A table came into view from above, as well as a couple of chairs. Upon the table were several empty bottles scattered around, there were even some scattered about the floor close to her. She did however recognised that she was still in Jack's cabin.

She continued to lay there for a few seconds staring up at the ceiling. Until she realised that in her current position she should have been feeling hard floorboards beneath her body. True her legs touched the floor, but her higher back and head were resting upon something else.

Raven heard a slight snort, and she sat up suddenly as she realised that she hadn't been laying on something more of someone. In fact her head had been resting on their groin. Looking in the direction of the snort, she realised that last night she must of collapsed onto the unconscious form of Jack.

Raven turned an leant against one of the legs of the table. She watched Jack's face as he slept. He seemed so innocent. But then again all men appeared to lose their masculinity once they were sleeping. She secretly wondered whether it was just a male ploy, in order for women to put all their trust and love into that man.

Of course unlike most women, other than of course whores, Raven hadn't just slept with the man that she was to marry. She had slept with quite a few men. Some she was proud of, others that she wasn't.

She watched as Jack began to stir, and she quickly looked down at the floor. Hoping that he hadn't noticed her watching him.

"Bloody hell!"

Raven quickly jerked her head up, and looked at him. Jack was now sitting up. He stretched the most of his body, joints cracking as he did so. He rotated his head. Once again joints cracking.

"How much did I drink?" He muttered. Jack glanced at her then looked away. He then did a double take. "Bloody hell. Didn't think you'd still be in here."

"Neither did I."

"So why are ye still in here? The last I remember was you whinin' about me tryin' to seducin' you."

"And then ye passed out. Told ye I'd drink ye under the table, Sparrow." Raven smirked at him, her eyes sparkling in achievement.

"Too be honest, I didn't think you was gonna last that long at all, Luv." Jack rubbed his head, he was definitely feeling the effects of their drinking game.

"And why not? Don't tell me. I'm a woman. I'm not gonna tell ye again, Sparrow. I'm not some weakling female, okay?"

"Never said ye was. You're a bit grumpy in the mornings aren't you."

Jack pulled himself off the floor, and grabbed a couple bottles of rum. He passed one bottle down to Raven, who was still leaning against the table leg.

"'Ere, get that down ye neck. That'll get you going."

"Cheers, Sparrow. I think I need that."

Raven drank slowly, she felt her stomach lurch, threatening to bring up it's contents before settling down. She had always found it a mystery on why alcohol made her feel better after a heavy night of drinking.

Jack chuckled, but didn't comment. The more that he was finding out about her, the more he realised that in a way she was rather like him. He didn't really know whether he liked it or not. Then again he still wasn't sure that he trusted her.

"How about something to eat?" He asked.

#

Robert had spent a couple of hours of the previous evening in the company of Willy. Robert had been so happy to see him. Willy had shown a great interest in how Raven had been treating him. Some of the questions that he had been asked, made him wonder if Willy knew something about Raven

Robert dismissed the thought and continued his chores. Branigan who had given him a list of chores was serving up food for the crew, and Robert was currently on his knees scrubbing the floor, while the majority of Captain Sparrow's crew were eating their breakfast. Robert had already eaten his share. He hadn't seen Malone this morning or his Captain.

Hearing voices getting closer he tried to make out whether he recognised them. On hearing sudden laughter he looked up and recognised the silhouette of his Captain, and if he wasn't mistaken Captain Sparrow was with her.

"'Ere we are, Lass, me ships galley."

"Bigger than I expected. The Dark Diamonds galley is quite small. Then again it's a smaller ship."

Robert watched as Branigan came into view and started to make his way over them.

"How can I help ye Captain."

"Branigan, I was just showin' Captain Raven about. She didn't see it yesterday."

Robert watched with curiosity as Raven's smirk dropped suddenly as she saw Branigan, and she clenched her jaw. Jack glanced at her, an eyebrow raised at her sudden mood swing. Going from happy with laughter to a stone cold look. She shifted position and glanced away from the two males.

"If you'll excuse me. I ... need to leave."

Raven spun on her heel and quickly made an exit, leaving Jack watching her with amusement. That was one unpredictable female.

**Up Next : Port Royal**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**- Chapter Thirteen -**

Raven leaned heavily onto the side of the ship, ignoring looks that some of Jack's crew members were sending in her direction. She was used to having people staring at her. Though it mainly was due to her being a female pirate. Branigan was the last person that she expected to see, she didn't want to dwell on her past with him, so she blocked him from her current thoughts.

"Captain?"

Raven allowed herself to glance over her shoulder, and peered at Malone for a moment. He looked at her quizzically, and moved next to her. Raven sighed as she realised that he wasn't going to be leaving at any time soon.

"Yes, Malone, what is it?" Her tone a resigning one.

"Just wanted to see if everything is all right. I saw ye rushin' out of the galley."

"Couldn't be better. Just needed a bit of air, after all the drinkin' last night." Malone smirked at her and gave a nod.

"Aye, Robert, did mention somethin' about rum last night. Hope ye did proud." Raven allowed herself a brief smile as she thought about the night before.

"Aye, I did. Sparrow never had a chance."

"If that's the case, ye'd be willin' to give me another go, Lass?" Raven jerked her head back sharply at the direction of Jack's voice, then wished she hadn't.

"Maybe another time, Sparrow. Got other things on me mind at present." Raven rubbed at her brow, it felt like she was developing headache.

"But would that be due to Willoughby or Branigan." Jack noted that she stiffened slightly from his wording, but not enough to tell if it was due to the mention of either man.

"I'll leave that for ye to decide, Sparrow." She responded sharply, then she realised that she regretted snapping at him. Jack just peered at her not reacting to her tone.

"If that's what you wish, Lass." He paused for a couple of moments. "Anyway, I hope you know what you goin' to be doin'. We're nearing Port Royal."

#

"How did I end up takin' ye here?" Gibbs mumbled mostly to himself, but loud enough so that Raven could hear him.

"I'm not takin' ye bait, Gibbs. You know full well that Sparrow can't come to shore." Raven stated sharply.

Gibbs merely threw a look at her, and continued rowing to shore. He hated being so close to her. He didn't trust her at all, there was something that she was hiding. He had tried to raise his concerns to Jack, but Jack had merely chuckled and said that all women had something to hide. In fact Gibbs was now concerned that Jack was starting to soften up to her.

Jack was one of the best men that he had ever had the opportunity of working with, but Jack had his own achilles heel though and that was women. Gibbs wondered briefly if Jack was trying to get her into bed. But then again seeing some of the women that Jack had a history with, probably not. He tended to go for the lookers and he wouldn't say that Raven fitted into that category at all.

Gibbs jerked himself out of his thoughts, and concentrated on the task of securing the boat. He watched as Raven climbed out of the boat. He stopped himself from laughing as she lost her footing almost immediately, then slid to the ground . She shot a look a him, but he couldn't help but smirk.

"Not a word, Gibbs. Not one word." Raven stated with a growl. She pulled herself up, then brushed herself down.

"Of course not, Lass." He responded, stifling a laugh. He motioned with a hand for her to follow him.

#

Jack had to admit that he was slightly nervous, it hadn't been long ago since his last visit to Port Royal. It hadn't been that much fun, as he a barely escaped with his life. He hadn't planned on coming back despite his friendship with Will Turner.

It was Norrington that kept him away. Norrington had let him go, but that was only briefly. That was why the Pearl currently was anchored away safely out of sight.

Jack had watched as Gibbs and Raven had rowed to shore. He idly wondered how they were getting along. There was some friction between the two, but Jack knew that they would cope. He thought it might help Gibbs, if he was forced to work with her.

"Captain Sparrow?"

The voice jogged him out of thoughts. His attention now on Malone.

"How can I help, Lad?" Malone didn't look directly at him, and looked more at the floor almost submissively.

"I was wondering. Why ye didn't allow me to go with me Captain?"

"I didn't think ye needed to be with her all the time, Lad." Jack arched an eyebrow at him. "You're close to her aren't ye?"

Malone's body became rigid, and he frowned.

"It's not my place to say. If ye want to discuss her. Then it's best that ye speak to her yeself."

"Then answer me this. Does Raven know Branigan at all?" Malone looked sharply at him.

"To be straight with ye... She did. I don't know how, or why. She's never discussed her personal life with me." Jack took this into consideration. Malone seemed a little bit too on edge. He was almost certain that he was lying in order to protect Raven. He had to hand it to Malone, he was true to his captain, but he wondered if it perhaps went beyond that.

"That so? Well then, I might have to speak with me ships cook." Jack went to turn on his heel, when he heard Malone sigh.

"From what I remember about Branigan. He likes to boast. He only tells half truths."

"I'll take that in mind." Jack then left Malone, who appeared to be in deep thought.

#

After following Gibbs for quite awhile, at one point seemingly in circles, Raven had started to wonder if Gibbs had actually been to Port Royal before. Gibbs had explained rather abruptly that it had been several years since his last visit.

Gibbs had been silent for most of the journey, and Raven realised that she actually didn't enjoy the silence. It gave her too much time to think. There was too much on her mind, with thoughts running from Willoughby, the Dark Diamond, and now Branigan. She had almost felt vulnerable when Jack had mentioned his name earlier. She didn't like feeling that way, and it had been many years back that she had last felt it.

Raven was so much into her thoughts, that she didn't notice that Gibbs had stopped. Bumping into him, she went to glare at him, but then he spoke.

"There ye have it Lass. 'Brown's Smithery'." Gibbs pointed to the sign just above their heads.

"You sure, this is the right place?" She asked pointedly.

Gibbs didn't respond. He went to open the door, but she stopped him.

"I think I'll go in first, Gibbs."

"If ye say so, Lass." Gibbs stood away from the door, and gave her a mocking bow, which she curtly ignored.

From inside Raven could hear the sound of metal against metal. Putting her left hand on the door handle, she placed her other hand on the handle of her sword. Ready for her usual questioning technique.

Raven opened the door with so much force, that it slammed loudly on the wall beside it, the door rattling on its hinges. The sounds that were heard from outside abruptly stopped. Raven looked across the room and saw a figure standing beside some burning coals, a freshly made sword in hand, the tip still glowing from heat.

"Where's Brown." She asked menacingly, as she pulled out her sword.

**Up Next : Old faces and new discoveries**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**- Chapter Fourteen -**

The figure looked over at Raven. A questioning look in his dark eyes. The figure made his way over to her, the new sword still in hand, it's tip glowing brightly.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked politely, not quite the reaction that Raven had expected.

"I'm lookin' for Brown. If you're goin' to answer me. Make it truthful." Raven asked darkly.

"I apologise, miss is it? But I don't respond well to threats."

"Tell me. Then I won't have to." Raven shifted her blade catching the light in the room.

"You won't be finding him here. In fact you won't find him at all."

Raven growled slightly under her breath. She suddenly darted her sword forward towards the figure. The man reacted quickly and the new blade blocked her own, the sound of hot metal upon cold appearing.

"Now, now. There's no need for games." Gibbs called from behind Raven.

"Gibbs?" The man looked startled, and pulled the sword away though cautiously, the two metals scraping again the other. Raven was also confused and allowed her threatening stance to diminish.

"Aye, it is." Gibbs moved from behind Raven, smirking at the man. "How are ye Will?"

"Good. Didn't think I'd see you again."

The man laughed slightly and began to walk away. Gesturing to Gibbs to follow him. Raven sheathed her blade and frowned, confused at the situation.

"What the hell is goin' on 'ere?" She snapped at Gibbs, demanding an explanation.

"This 'ere is Will Turner. He's a friend of Jacks."

"Is he?" Raven looked at Will. "Wait a minute. Will Turner. As in Bootstrap Bill?"

Will looked at Raven, and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you knew my father?" Asked Will an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Not really. But I 'ave heard of 'im." Raven stated, her brows still furrowed. She now believed that Gibbs had deliberately withheld information from her. She wouldn't put it past him.

"Not to be rude. But now that you know who I am. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Captain Raven." She stated bluntly. "Look I'm 'ere for a reason. Now where is Brown?"

Will stared at Raven, then looked at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded at him.

"He's dead. Died about two days ago. Most likely due to his love of drink." Will lowered his eyes, his gaze a little mournful.

"Shit." Raven closed her eyes, for a second and let her breath out slowly.

#

Jack was leaning against the wall in the galley. He had sent Robert out to the deck, to clean up after Cotton's parrot. It was for the best as he didn't want it getting back to Raven that he had been snooping about after her.

"So tell me. What 'appened between you and Raven?"

Branigan stopped what he was doing and looked at his Captain, debating on how to answer.

"Several years ago I met her. Didn't really know who she was. Just knew that she went by the name of Black Raven. That was before she was Captain."

Jack nodded at him and urged him to continue.

"We had somewhat of a relationship. Hell I was only a youn' un, didn't know what I was getting' meself into. We were walkin' alon' one night in Tortuga when we were attacked. Raven got the most of the attack. Got a knife in the neck. Didn't know who they were, but I ran and left her. I thought she was dead. She was just lyin' there not movin'. I just panicked."

Jack narrowed his eyes and slowly nodded.

"An that's it?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Well then. Now that's clear, I'll leave ye to ye duties."

Jack turned away and left for his cabin, leaving the male to his duties not too sure if Branigan was being truthful. He probably wouldn't have thought otherwise if it hadn't been for Malone putting the shadow of doubt within his mind.

#

Raven and Gibbs, were in Browns old dwellings. Will had escorted them there, but Raven had ordered him out of sight. Will had obeyed but it was clear that he didn't want to. He instead was holding back and outside of the building keeping out of the ill tempered womans way.

The room was now a complete mess. Furniture was knocked over on the floor, clothing had been thrown about. Even Brown's bed was now on it's side.

"Where the hell is it!" Raven yelled angrily.

"Calm down, Lass. What are ye looking for?" Gibbs asked calmly, hoping it would have an effect on Raven. But apparently it wasn't working, as Raven kicked an already knocked over chair, sending it towards where Gibbs was standing.

"I'll let ye know when I find it."

Raven turned away from Gibbs. She growled in frustration and slammed her fist into the wall. Raven's face went blank as her fist went through the wall.

Gibbs winced surely that had to be painful, not that it was showing in the womans features. Instead he watched as her look changed from pure anger to one of surprise.

"What the hell!"

Raven pulled her now bloodstained hand out of the hole. Along with her hand was a wad of paper. Raven smirked and shoved it into her coat.

"Let's go Gibbs. I think I've found what we've been lookin' for."

**Up Next : Escape from Port Royal and the unexpected**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**- Chapter Fifteen -**

As Raven and Gibbs emerged from Brown's former home, they found Will standing outside. This did not please Raven at all since she had specifically told him to stay out of her way. Apparently the young male had a different idea.

"I thought I told ye to leave, Boy." Scowled Raven as her eyes set on him.

Will looked her defiantly in the eye, then spoke to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I thought I should warn you some of Commodore Norrington's men have been around this area. Some of the nearby residents complained about noises coming from here."

"Nothin' to worry about, Lad. I doubt we'll have any trouble."

Will raised an eyebrow sceptically, but nodded.

"Oh, and Lad? Give me warmest to Miss Elizabeth."

Will gave Gibbs a warm smile. While this exchange had been occurring Raven had been looking further up the street.

"Gibbs. We better move. Now."

Gibbs glanced to where Raven had been looking. In the distance he could just make out a couple of guards. It was their queue to get a move on.

#

Jack was beginning to become impatient. Raven and Gibbs had been gone a long time, and he was wondering what was happening. They couldn't just wait there for ever, and there was the code to think about. Still there was plenty of time before that would take effect.

To pass the time he had called Robert into his cabin. He had been going to teach the boy how to play poker, but it appeared that Raven had already beaten him to it.

"Is there anything that Raven hasn't taught you?" Asked Jack.

"Well she hasn't taught me how to fight with a sword." Replied Robert after thinking it over.

"Well then, Lad. Do ye want me to teach you?" Jack smirked at the boy, thinking that it would help pass the time.

"There is no need Captain. Malone taught me how to do that." Replied Robert proudly.

Jack's smirk dissolved away, making him stare at the boy and shook his head. Maybe he should just stick to passing time away with rum.

#

Raven and Gibbs quickly fled the area with the guards. They were mere moments from where they had left the boat when they heard a voice being called out from behind them. Their getaway hadn't been as clean as she had thought.

"Halt there!"

Raven spun round and saw a group of four guards, they appeared to be different to those she had spotted earlier.

The eldest of the guards stepped forward and gestured at them.

"And what is your business, Madam, as it would seem. Not that anyone would be able to tell under all that mess." The younger men laughed at this. But it didn't amuse Raven.

"I'd keep those types of remarks to yourself, if I were you, mate." She stated her voice lowering damgerously.

Gibbs eyes widened as he saw Raven reach for her sword. This was the last thing that should be happening. The youngest of the guards had been watching her too, and unsheathed his sword.

"I would not recommend that you do that, Miss." He stated crisply.

"Neither I, you, Lad."

By this point the rest of the guards had there swords aimed at Raven. Gibbs had no choice but unsheathe his own blade.

The fight ended quickly than Gibbs had expected. Raven took down two of the guards by slashing them simply across the stomach. They lay trying to stop the bleeding, breathing heavily. Gibbs had just taken down a third when he glanced over at Raven.

Raven had somehow gotten hold of the youngest of the guards. She was straddled over his chest, with one had clamped around his throat so he couldn't move. She slid her sword back into its sheath. Then reaching into her coat she pulled out her dagger.

"You're only youn', Lad. Ye should have a long life in front of ye. But this will make sure ye never cross a woman again, or a pirate." Raven's voice was raspy and low.

The young man's face had a look of terror, as the blade came down into one of his eye sockets. He screamed out in agony, tears were free flowing which was quickly joined by a stream of blood. A few moments passed before the young man finally passed out.

Raven ran a finger down the side of one of his cheeks, she then pulled herself up. She looked at Gibbs, then made her way back to the boat. Gibbs followed her mutely. The tales that he had heard about her were looking less like tales and more like reality.

#

Jack was humming a song to himself in which he couldn't remember the words, when there was a knock on his cabin door. It interrupted him, which was probably for the best, since the unknown song was starting to annoy him.

"This better be good." Jack called.

Malone appeared at the door and peered at Jack for a few moments.

"Raven and Gibbs are about to board."

"Thank you. Send Raven in here will you." Replied Jack, pleased that they were finally back on board. It was about time too.

"Aye, Captain."

With that Malone took off. Jack sat at his table and drummed on the table with his fingertips. He didn't have to wait long, as Raven walk straight in.

"You could of at least knocked, Lass."

"Didn't think you'd mind, after all you did request me." Raven retorted.

Jack noticed that her hand was covered in blood. There was also blood on the side of her face that had started to dry.

"What 'appened?" He asked gesturing at her face.

Raven brought her bleeding hand up to her face. Then peered down at her hand as she brought it down. She frowned for a second.

"My warning not to return to Port Royal for a while."

Jack raised a eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"Gibbs and I ran into a spot of bother. A few of the Commodores guard thought they'd have the chance to capture me. Ran them down, but I left a few reminders for them not to mess with me for a while."

"That how ye hurt ye hand then?"

"Not quite. Did that as I found this." Raven reached into her coat and pulled out the paper she had found earlier. She opened it up and peered at it, she smirked at herself, then showed it to Jack.

Jack scratched a temple on his head, as he tried to understand what she meant. Jack then looked at the paper in her hand. At least one thing was clear, it appeared to be a faded map, along with some scribbles.

"It's a map. What's that writin'? Is it a code?" Asked Jack, not about to admit that he didn't understand what was on it.

"Not a code, Sparrow." Raven gave a shake of her head and put her gaze back onto the papers. "But it is a message. It's in Latin. From what I can make out, it's pretty much saying where we have to go to find the Vase of Valyos. It appears that the map itself is the mark of Valyos."

"Ye can read Latin?" Asked Jack.

"Aye me da insisted. Had a tutor and everythin'." stated Raven.

"So where does it say we should be headin'?"

"From the looks of the co-ordinates..." She paused and worked out the co-ordinates within her head. Wetting her lips, she nodded in confirmation to herself. "...Havana."

Jack nodded and got up from his seat. At least they were getting somewhere in this expedition, and they now had a new destination. Finding a bit of cloth he gestured to Raven to sit down. Raven eyed Jack wearily but complied.

Jack grabbed one of his bottles of rum, then soaked part of the cloth. Raven watched him and then it dawned on her what he was planning to do.

"If you think you're goin' to do, what I think you're goin' to do. Then you've got no chance, Sparrow."

"For your own good, Lass." Replied Jack as he approached her.

Before she could move out of the way Jack made a quick move with his hand and grabbed her by the wrist. Then quickly aimed the cloth for her bloody hand. Raven hissed slightly and tried to get out of his grip. Jacked sighed, and let go of her.

"Fine, do it yourself." Jack held the cloth towards her.

Raven just smirked in response, and took the cloth from him. Jack watched her as she began to clean herself up. He expected her to wince in pain, but there was nothing in her face but pure concentration. Inwardly she felt the pain, but she didn't like to show weakness.

After Raven finished with her hand, she made a quick effort to get rid of some of the blood off her face. Jack stopped her, and took the cloth and ran it along her jawline where she had missed some of the stain. She watched him carefully as he ran the cloth along her face, her eyes watching his intently.

Jack was just finishing up, tossing the cloth to one side and was about to pull away when he was taken by surprise. One moment there was a distance between them and the next Raven was grabbing him by the back of his head and pulling him to her mouth, kissing him roughly. It took a couple of seconds but he began to return the kiss, matching the roughness that she had set.

He was just shifting an arm around her shoulder as Raven just as suddenly shoved him roughly upon his table, making him land upon his back, his lower legs dangling over the tables edge. She drew back on briefly so she was able to straddle his waist, while she quickly shed off her coat, tossing it to one side. Once that was out of the way she leaned down onto him, capturing his mouth once more, before he was able to make any objections. Not that he felt any reason to object.

She drew him in deeper with her kiss, now using her tongue to taste and explore him, tasting a mix of rum and sea salt, to which he was able to get the same from her. She moaned almost desperately into his mouth as Jack reached up his hands and began to expertly undo the laces at the top of her shirt. Raven responded by pulling the end of his shirt out of his trousers and ran her hand under it, feeling the bare skin beneath.

They were too preoccupied with each other to hear the knock at the door. Neither did they hear the door open.

"Captain..." The cautious voice of Malone trailed off seeing the situations between the two captains.

Raven almost fully leapt off of Jack, and glared at Malone. Backing away and redoing the laces on her shirt.

"My apologises. I didn't mean to disturb you both." Malone paused for a moment expecting either Jack or Raven to say something, but they both stayed silent. He shifted his gaze to the ground, knowing that the intrusion wouldn't sit well, especially with Raven. "Captain Sparrow, Gibbs would like to speak with ye. He's currently at the helm, awaiting instructions."

"Aye. Thank you Lad." Jack muttered, unsure if he was grateful or not for the intrusion. He gave Raven a parting glance and headed out of the cabin.

**Up Next : Unresolved pasts and attractions**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**A/N: An unedited 'R' rated version of this chapter can be found on adultfanfiction, since this chapter has been altered to reflect the 'M' rating.**

**- Chapter Sixteen -**

Raven was still silent after Jack had left the cabin, she just took the time to finish off sorting herself out, shirt laces going back to the way they should be. Malone also stood there not saying a word, all the while keeping his gaze off her. The silence drew on for a moment before either of them spoke.

"I'd appreciate it if ye don't mention this to anyone." Stated Raven eventually, breaking the silence.

"Of course Captain." Malone paused then he worked his jaw for a moment. "Raven, I hope ye know what ye doing."

Raven looked sharply at him as he said her name.

"It's got nothin' to do with you, Malone. It was my decision, not Sparrows."

"That makes it all right then?" He snapped, then he sighed. "I just don't understand ye at times."

"The only thin' you need to understand is this. I might not have me ship at the moment, but I am still ye Captain. You will treat me as such, as not as ye did before." Replied Raven darkly.

"I just don't want to ye makin' any mistakes with Sparrow." said Malone quietly, keeping his gaze away from her.

"I've already dealt with one mistake. I'm not goin' to make any more."

With that Raven stormed out of the cabin leaving Malone standing there not quite knowing how to react.

#

Jack was with Gibbs by the helm. Jack had given orders to Gibbs to make course for Havana to which the first mate turned the ship onto the appropriate course. Jack would've just left it like that but Gibbs had wanted to speak with him. Namely what had occurred on Port Royal.

"Ye should have seen her Jack. She had a crazed look in her eye. The youn' lad didn't know what was 'appenin'."

"So ye sayin' that Raven started the fight with the guards?" asked Jack.

"Aye. The lass is short tempered. There's nothin' more dangerous than a female with a short fuse. Though if she hadn't punched the wall in Browns place ye wouldn't have found to co-ordinates."

"That explains her hand." Jack murmured to himself.

Jack heard Gibbs begin to speak again, but he didn't hear a word as he saw Raven crossing the deck. His thoughts were confused he had his share of women, but now he didn't know how to react. Raven had taken him by surprise, plus he had never had a woman treat him so roughly before. He'd enjoyed it at the time, but the interruption by Malone had started his train of thought.

"Captain?" Gibbs voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Aye."

"Don't do anythin' stupid Jack."

Jack glanced at Gibbs and noticed that Gibbs was looking past his waist. Jack only then realised that his trousers were further down than he had realised.

#

After inquiring on deck about the location of Willy, Raven made her way towards the galley, hoping to find him there. Instead all she found was Branigan clearing the room.

"Oh. I was lookin' for Willy." she stated as Branigan gave her a curious glance.

"Was ye now. Well he was 'ere, but he went off with that youn' Robert."

Raven avoided his eyes and glanced at a spot on the floor.

"So how are ye my dear Raven?"

"Alot better than the last time we spoke." Raven stated as she snapped her head up to look at him.

"I've been 'earin' a lot about ye lately. Must have been fun for ye when Griffin turned 'is back on ye." Branigan eyed her darkly, though his lips were twisted into amused smirk.

"Don't mention that name to me, you hear? He got just what he deserved." Raven stated, her own eyes going darker.

"I supposed ye been enjoyin' ye time with Captain Sparrow. After all you have quite the appetite don't ye. That's one thing that I do remember about you." He grinned at her.

"What I get up to is of none of your business, Branigan."

"Aye, you're right there. It's just I have certain memories of ye squirming about that sprin' to mind."

"That is all in the past. In fact I have my own memories of ye, that could cause you a lot of pain. So I suggest that you say no more." Raven's voice deepened making her threat more sinister.

Raven then turned her back on Branigan preparing to leave the room before her temper could flare up even more. She then paused when Branigan began to speak once more.

"Funny thing about the past. It always comes back. But then again the future can't be that grand neither. I bet that Willoughby is havin' a grand ole time with that ship of yours." Branigan began to chuckle, he didn't notice how tense Raven had suddenly become.

Raven spun round her fists clenched. The next few seconds seemed to slow down. Raven swung her arm and punched Branigan full in the face. Branigan barely felt it. His eyes closed and he began to fall.

At this precise moment Jack and Gibbs entered the galley, they saw Branigan go down. But on his way down the side of Branigan's head hit the corner of a table, he then landed awkwardly on the floor.

Gibbs lunged forward and checked over Branigan. He frowned, then noticed a pool of blood appearing by his head. He moved a hand to feel for a pulse point on the mans neck then glanced up at Jack and shook his head.

Jack looked at the body of Branigan for a few moments before a movement caught his eye. Raven was about to leave the room.

"Don't you move a step further, Lass." Jack warned.

Raven stopped and glanced over shoulder, her eyes full of rage.

"Why? You gonna stop me Sparrow?" With that she stormed out the room, leaving Jack watching after her.

Jack worked his jaw, then turned to where Gibbs was standing awaiting orders.

"Gibbs, take care of the body and then inform the crew. I'm goin' to take care of Raven."

"Aye Captain."

Jack then nodded at Gibbs and turned to leave the room, not breaking his stride as he was addressed again.

"Oh and Captain?"

"Aye Gibbs."

"Be careful."

#

It didn't take Jack long to find Raven. In fact she was exactly where he though she would be. She was in his cabin downing a bottle of his rum. As he entered the room she glanced at him briefly before returning her attention to the rum before her.

"I'd appreciate it if ye didn't keep rumagin' through me rum, Lass."

Jack was rather surprised when Raven began to chuckle, this was surprising to him as he expected her to be hostile towards him.

"I'll try not to make it a habit then." Raven finished off the bottle placing it on the table. She then looked at him, then sighed when she saw the angry look on his face.

"Care to explain what happened back there?"

"I didn't mean to kill 'im. It just happened." She stated.

"Why did ye attack 'im then?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Because he got me mad." Raven snapped casting an evil look at Jack. She was not used to being questioned by anyone.

"This got anythin' to do with your history with 'im?"

"Where the hell did you hear about that?" Raven yelled and slammed her hands down hard onto the table with a loud smack.

"Mostly Branigan himself. So at least with him now bein' dead means you can't take your anger out on 'im again." Jack calmly stated.

Jack watched as Raven worked her jaw, her eyes were flashing dangerously. With a slight yell she grabbed hold of the edge of the table and flipped it up. Jack jumped out the way to avoid the empty rum bottle as it smashed to the ground. He felt his own rage begin to stir.

"Watch what ye get up to, Raven. I won't tolerate your behaviour any more." He shouted at her.

"And what ye goin' to do about it! I can do what I want, I always have!" Raven shouted back.

"On ye own ship, aye. But not while ye on me Pearl!"

Raven lunged at Jack, attempting to grab hold of him round the neck. This was the reaction that he had come to expect from her, pre-empting her move Jack quickly got out of her way and instead grabbed her by the shoulders. Spinning round he slammed her against his cabin wall, holding her in place. The idea was to get her to calm down.

Raven's eyes were wild and she struggled with all her strength to get out of Jack's grasp. Which only made Jack grab hold tighter, digging his fingers into her shoulder and bruising her skin.

"Don't you ever do that again!" He virtually spat at her, drawing his face close to hers.

Raven stayed silent, perhaps a little surprised by the reaction. All he could hear was the sound of her ragged breathing, as well as the warmth from her breathing against his skin. He realised that Raven was staring in his eyes, but all that he saw was rage within those dark pools. He felt himself unable to tear himself away from her eyes, even in this state he felt a surge of arousal within himself.

Before he realised what he was doing he found her lips with his own and kissed her forcefully, placing every remaining bit of rage behind it. Raven didn't fight it and responded to the kiss every bit as forceful as his own. They continued to assault each others mouths for several moments, their tongues duelling, Jack being in control while Raven submitted to his demands.

It wasn't until the tensions on both sides eased that Jack eventually released his tight grip upon her shoulders. Jacks hands eased down then began to wander over her sides and up to just under the tops her arms, and caressed her as he went with the edges of his thumbs. Raven drew her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pressing her body closer to his, unable to stop herself from moaning with desire into his mouth.

Mouths still locked together Jack somehow managed to manoeuvre them both to where his bunk was. They toppled onto it with her underneath of him, it was only now that Jack tore his mouth away from Raven's, giving them both a chance to catch their breath. Raven gasped slightly as Jack lifted her slightly in order to remove her shirt having undone her laces. With her bare skin now exposed his fingers trailed over her torso and over her nipples that were beginning to harden, while she looked down at him with a look mixed between lust and anticipation.

He lowered his head in order to capture one nipple with his mouth. Raven moaned as she grabbed hold of a handful of Jacks hair urging him to continue. He poked and prodded with the tip of his tongue, circling around the hardening nub, using his teeth just gently in order to graze it, followed by suckling upon it. He drew the same attention to the opposite nipple, all the while listening the gasps and small moans that were emitted from Raven.

After a few more moments of this, they had both fully shed their clothes, said clothing just thrown out of reach and out of their way. Jack was on his back awaiting Raven to reach his own pleasure centre. She kept teasing him, every time she got so close she would divert her attention to his neck and chest. She had been teasing him for so long that he felt like he was on the verge of begging.

She kissed her way down his body, tongue and lips skimming over his skin, accompanied by a few gentle bites, all with the intention of driving him wild. Despite her hard exterior when it came down to pleasures of the body that was when she did her best. All the lust that she could possibly muster was purely focussed upon her partner, and at that moment it was Jack that was experiencing this side of her.

There was a sudden loud knocking on the door, which didn't stop either one of them. Whatever it was it could wait. Jack was about to call out to whomever it was to leave him when he heard the urgent voice of Gibbs call through the door.

"Jack, we've got company!"

**Up Next : Company of the unexpected variety**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**-Chapter Seventeen-**

After hearing Gibbs' words being called through the door, Jack and Raven practically tore away from each other, much to the dismay of them both. Still the unexpected interruption was enough to snuff out both of their burning desires, and had caused Jack to lose his former arousal. Both scrambled around for their clothes which were laying haphazardly on the floor of Jack's cabin.

"Never a moments peace." Jack muttered to himself as he pulled up what he thought were his trousers. Glancing down he saw that bottoms were swinging around his calves. "These are yours I believe, Luv." He stated pulling them off and tossing them towards Raven who caught them.

"Likewise." Raven replied and tossed Jack's own pair towards him.

They were both sorting out their shirts as they walked out of the cabin. Jack immediately went over to Gibbs who was at the helm, while Raven followed. She didn't want to be shut out on this.

"It's there in the distance Captain. Looks like they're 'eaded straight for us." Gibbs explained, indicating with one hand towards the oncoming ship.

"They must be idiots if they think they can take on me Pearl." Jack spoke with a frown.

Standing next to Jack, Raven shook her head. "I wouldn't be callin' 'em idiots Sparrow. That be the Lady Fair."

Gibbs looked between Jack and Raven, it was fairly obvious to him that he had interrupted something. He was however surprised by Raven's analyse. "The Lass be right, Captain." He confirmed with a nod.

"Well I think we'll be seein' what the Lady Fair is after then." Jack spoke. "Everyone be on the ready!" He then barked out to the crew. There were a few murmurs from the crew but they did as they were told, all those on deck rushing to their rightful positions.

Malone then came over towards Jack with Robert and Willy at close hand. "What about these two?" He asked looking between Jack and Raven, he had a strange calmness about him, which Jack thought was somewhat odd, but at the moment he was too busy to figure out why.

Jack then looked at Raven and flashed his gold teeth. "I'm goin' to let you be the judge of that Luv." He stated then disappeared to another part of the ship.

Raven watched as Jack disappeared then looked at Malone. "Place 'em in Sparrow's cabin, and keep an eye on 'em." She commanded. Malone nodded and led the two away heading in the direction of Jack's cabin.

It was several moments later when the two ship started to get closer to each other, Jack had his men ready in case a battle was to commence. "Steady yourselves men." He stated, he then furrowed his brow as he spotted Raven leaning casually on one side of the ship. He shook his head really not understanding the woman and returned his attention to the situation at hand.

As the two ships came along side, Jack's men were prepared. Jack gave a brief look over at Raven again and frowned seeing her climbing onto the side of the ship.

"What you think you're up to Raven?" Jack called out.

Raven glanced back and flashed Jack a smile before grabbing hold of a rope. She then swung on over to the Lady Fair, leaving Jack muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Bloody Woman." He muttered. Jack then indicated for Gibbs and a couple of crew men to follow him towards where Raven had swung over.

On the deck of the Lady Fair Raven had let go of the rope and had landed fairly neatly onto her feet. The crew of the other ship which had also be preparing for the battle looked at Raven in confusion. There were some murmurs among the crew, but none said or did anything till one crew member in particular made his way to Raven.

"You know who the Captain of the ship is Gibbs?" Jack asked Gibbs as he and his men prepared to swing on over.

"Aye, it be Arnold Grainger, been in these water for many a decade now." Gibbs answered.

Jack nodded, he was aware that things didn't seem to be quite as they seemed with the other ship. Even before he knew something was amiss, there was just something about Raven's reaction to the ship which he couldn't put his grubby finger on. He could see now that the crew there had left their posts, not what was expected when he had been expecting a fight of some kind. Gritting his teeth together he swung off over to the ship, seeing that a few men had crowded around Raven. What he hadn't been expecting though was for Raven to be laughing along with them.

Raven glanced over at the sound of Jack appearing on the ship, and she flashed a smile in his direction. She placed a hand out at the crew of the Lady Fair that went to reach for their weapons, giving them an easy look.

"Now, now Lads, ye can remain at ease. It's only Jack Sparrow. Do me a favour while I go speak with your Captain, and just make sure Sparrow doesn't attack ye rum supplies." Raven commented with a laugh then started to walk off in the direction of the Captain's cabin.

Jack blinked several times at this, he was fully confused with what was happening. He gave a shrug to Gibbs' questioning gaze. He then looked up as a crew member walked up to them.

"So ye be Jack Sparrow. 'eard the stories of your. Fairly surprisingly to see ye in the company of the lass though." The man spoke gruffly. "I be Grimsby, the first mate."

"Ye know Raven then eh." Jack spoke for a moment, then an eyebrow disappeared under his bandanna as Grimsby started laughing.

"Most the crew 'ere know _Raven_." The man smirked, being rather heavy in how he spoke her name. It was like it was some sort of joke.

The men then stood in silence for a moment till Raven's voice broke the silence.

"'ere Sparrow. Come over 'ere, want yo to meet the Captain aboard." She called out, making a gesture for him to go over to her.

Jack shrugged and went over to Raven despite Gibbs' look of warning before being ushered into the Captains cabin. Jack took in the neat appearance of the cabin, completely different to his own messy one. His sights then landed onto a aged man with dirty shoulder length grey hair and a clean shaven face, he was a bit taken back with the man looks, there was a striking resemblance between the man and Raven.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, meet Captain Arnold Grainger, me da'." Raven spoke as she closed the door to the cabin, giving the three of them full privacy.

"Ye father?" Jack answered in a surprised tone, his eyebrows doing their disappearing trick under his bandanna.

"That's correct Isabelle is my daughter." Grainger answered with a brief nod. "As per usual seems that someone has gotten her into bother once again. Fancy loosing your bloody ship." He stated giving Raven a disappointed look.

"Isabelle?" Jack gave a slight chuckle and looked over at Raven. "Your real name's Isabelle?"

"That's right Sparrow, laugh it up and get it out o' ye system." Raven spoke in a irritated tone. It was only her father that got away with calling her by her true name. She would have to drum that into Jack's head once this was over with.

Jack cleared his throat and stopped laughing. Raven then shook her head at her father.

"I didn't loose me ship. That bloody Willoughby commandeered it." She stated correcting him, she kept a good handle of her tone of voice, clearly trying not to undermine the elder male.

"Don't forget that ye crew were killed." Jack interrupted resulting in a dirty look being given to him by Raven.

"Aye, that too. All for except Malone whose aboard the Pearl."

"And youn' Robert." Jack interrupted again, then became curious at the look that Grainger gave Raven.

"The lad. Isabelle, I told ye to forget about the boy." Grainger stated with a sigh then shook his head. It seemed that he was disappointed with his daughter. "Now what's this about Branigan that ye mentioned a while back?"

Raven gave a nervous laugh for a moment and rubbed her side of her neck as she answered.

"Oh tha'. Jack 'ere recently lost the ships cook ... in an accident shall we say. Was wonderin' if I could take one of ye men as a replacement, also would be nice for when I get me ship back." Raven requested with a shooting glance for Jack to not mention anything.

They waited a moment while Grainger thought the request through. Raven idly played with one of the braids in a hair, which Jack kept noticing before tearing his glance away. He was starting to pick up more on those small traits of hers, whereas before he wouldn't have noticed. Damn her.

"All right Isabelle, you can have one crew member. You can take Andrews. I'm sure that you remember him, he's been gettin' restless aboard lately. Could do the lad some good." Grainger finally answered with a nod.

"Thank ye da'." Raven nodded then gestured at Jack for them to leave.

"Oh and Isabelle." Grainger spoke as Jack and Raven went to the door. "Try not to kill this 'un savvy?" He added with a knowing smile.

**Up Next : Those annoying reasons**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their creations. All OC's are copyrighted by me.**

**N/A : It has been a long time but I'm finally continuing with this storyline, this is the first chapter added here since all the way back in March 2006, so really it is about time that I continued it considering the initial response. It is completely worth rereading this from it's first chapter since not only have I made very over-due corrections, but I've also expanded on the details which match up with my current writing style. **

**Hopefully the changes will be as well received as the story was the first time. Reviews are always welcome.**

**-Chapter Eighteen-**

"Isabelle, your name is actually Isabelle." Jack just couldn't help but remark as he and Raven left the captains cabin upon the Lady Fair. He could practically see the scowl upon the womans face even though she wasn't even looking at him. "I wouldn't 'ave put you down as 'aving such a ... cute name shall we say. Cause lets face it Luv, you're not that type of girl."

Raven shot a look backwards and Jack, her expression true to what he had thought.

"Laugh it up Sparrow, and not one further word. Actually don't you even bring it up again. I'm Raven through and through. Only my da' gets away with callin' me tha'."

Jack held back a laugh, she really was defensive about this. Still he didn't want to get her worked up, he had already seen what her temper was like up close and personal.

"So who's this Andrews Lass?" he questioned her, using it as an opportune moment to pull away from the subject of her name. Though now he knew the truth he was somewhat interested of where 'Raven' came from in the first place.

"Andrews?"

"Your father mentioned that you know 'im." He watched as a faint smile appeared over her lips. The movement made him shiver slighty as he remember what those lips were capable of.

"'e's been part of me da's crew for maybe seven years now. 'elps the cook, so he's a perfect replacement for my little mishap."

"Little mishap? Is tha' wha' we're callin' murder now?" He couldn't help but frown, that was a quick way for him to set his mind back on track.

Raven went silent for now, managing not to rise up to what she saw as a bait.

Instead she made her way back towards the huddle of pirates as they conversed with Gibbs' who had remained on board. The elder male looked over and gave a nod of acknowledgement at the approaching captains.

Raven cast her gaze over the group of pirates until her gaze settled on the one that she had been searching for. A smirk went over her lips and Jack watched as she approached a male with sandy hair, with minimal facial hair. From the way that Captain Grainger had spoken he expected the male to be somewhat young, but instead he appeared to be somewhere from his late twenties to early thirties.

"Andrews. Ye got a new assignment upon the Pearl."

"The Cap's finally lettin' me go? About time too." The male responded, he was grinning away at Raven, and she was responding back with a much more playful look.

Jack just watched as Raven walked past him with Andrews following her. A puppy following it's master was something that sprung straight into his mind, but he didn't understand where the thought was coming from.

"Captain?"

Gibbs voice knocked Jack out of his thoughts, making him look at his first mate.

"Aye?"

"Best we be getting' back to the Pearl before we outstay our welcome."

"Aye..."

#

Jack stood by the helm a while after getting back from the Lady Fair, the other ship now just a dot on the horizon. Since their return to the ship there had been a somewhat odd atmosphere. He had attempted a couple of times to speak with Raven, but it was as though she was ignoring him.

He really needed to know whether the events that occurred between them were going to cause any sort of troubles between them. Not that he saw a reason why it should. They were both used to a life at sea, and knew how pleasurable the sin of the flesh was, so it was case of getting it when you could. It was also clear that she had had plenty of partners on her time on and off ship.

Currently he was watching her as she walked along the deck, Andrews keeping her company. For someone that had been taken on to replace the deceased cook he hadn't spent much time in the galley itself.

"Andrews! Return to your duty!" He barked out.

He felt a bit of satisfaction as he saw Raven shoot an annoyed glance in his direction. Andrews though didn't hang about and headed off towards the direction of the galley.

"Captain Sparrow sir?"

The timid voice of Robert came from behind Jack, making him turn round, giving his attention upon the boy. He could use it to take his mind off what was plaguing him about Raven.

"Aye Lad?"

"Would you still like me to assist the cook?"

Jack pondered that question for a moment, then gave a shake of his head.

"Nay Lad. How would you like to assist me for a change?"

"Really?" The boy looked a little startled.

"Aye. Hows about you go into me cabin, and sort through my rum bottles." He told the boy, giving him a gold filled smile.

#

Down below deck Raven had shortly followed Andrews down into the galley. Even though she was on another persons ship she didn't like seeing someone that was technically a part of her crew being bossed about by someone other than her.

"Remember tha' once I've got me ship back, you'll be part of my crew." She told the sandy haired male, while she watched him sort out what was to be that evenings meal.

"As if I would wan' to forget a thin' like tha'." Andrews answered with a smirk.

Drawing her gaze away from Andrews, Raven's attention ended up on a stain on the ground next to one of the tables. She knew that the stain was a left over reminder of where she had accidentally killed Branigan.

She felt no loss for the man, in fact it was amazing that he had lived as long as he had after what he had done to her. Her mind did however drift to the events between her and Jack afterwards, from the violent outburst towards him, to the moment that their naked bodies had been pressing up against the other.

It had been a long time since she had been that close without doing the deed, and a flare of heat went through her body. Not so much as a reaction to the thought of having been so close to have being with Jack, just reacting to the deed itself.

"You even listenin' to me Belle?"

Andrews voice brought her back to the now, except that a warmth within her loins remained.

"'ow many times do I 'ave to tell ye not to call me that." She spoke shooting the male an displeased look.

"Ye used to like me callin' you tha'." The male pointed out.

Andrews moved from where he was standing, leaving the various vegetables left half chopped, and made his way over to where Raven stood. As soon as he got close enough to her he was using a hand to raise her chin up so she would look him in the eyes.

"Don't..."

"Ye know tha' you're blushin' right? There be only one time when you get tha' way." He smirked down at her, then drawing closer he closed what gap there had been between them. His mouth going straight upon hers.

**Up Next : Peeping Jack and closing gaps **


End file.
